Living Memories
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: After leaving Camp Rock, Mitchie's life changed dramatically, yet not for the better. When she returns the following year, she is not only affected by the past, but all her friends and even Brown are concerned for her welfare. Smitchie, JasonXOFC
1. Don't just don't

**This is an idea I've been toying with since I first thought about my CR one-shot. It may have been done before, but I hope my version is unique. Please R&R, constructive criticism welcome.**

**Also, chapters will get longer as the story progresses, but atm, I want to leave you on as many cliffies as possible, to see if anyone can guess what is wrong with Mitchie.**

**_Summary:_ After leaving Camp Rock, Mitchie's life changed dramatically, yet not for the better. When she returns to the camp the following year, she is not the only one affected by the past, but all her CR friends and even Brown are concerned for her welfare. What could possibly happen? And will Jason get his birdhouse? Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella.**

**_Rating_: M – for references to disturbing natures, and possible sexual content.**

Camp Rock, the one place I can be myself and not be judged like those... stereotypical cliques at school. Okay, so last year I started off on the wrong foot, but I apologized to everyone and rectified the situation before the end of Final Jam, and even won back Shane's friendship. We had tried to stay in contact over the past year, but with his busy touring schedule and my... change in home life, it wasn't as successful as one would have hoped. I remembered back to my _almost_ carefree days of camp last year, when all I had to do was show a smile and turn up to classes, and people would be happy with me. When Caitlyn didn't call everyday to make sure I hadn't done anything drastic; when I had a family... when I had -

"Now Mitchie, just forget everything that has happened, and just concentrate on having fun this summer. Put the last year behind you, and be yourself as much as you can," Mom said, breaking me out of my daydream as we parked the catering van by the entrance to the kitchen. I turned and looked to her, staring her down, both of us knowing true well that the 'old' Mitchie from last year would never make a reappearance. "And remember, if you ever need to talk, you can find me in the kitchen or the old cabin from last year, or you can talk to Brown. He said he'd be there to help you."

"You told Brown about what's been happeneing!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears springing in my eyes and people outside the van turning towards us. One of these people looked unmistakably like Caitlyn, and you could tell by the expression on her face that she couldn't recognize me.

"I had to honey, but he doesn't know the details. All he knows is that you need cheering up, and thought another year here would do you some good. Oh, and this year there will be even more surprises unravelling for the campers. Now go get your stuff from the back and find your cabin," Mom continues, wiping my tears from my cheeks and swiping my emo-bangs behind my ear. She kissed my cheek lightly, before running her hand lightly through my hair. " Be strong Mitchie. I love you."

I left the van before I could get any more worked up over this newfound information, smoothing my black mini dress down and making sure my hair fell into its black and blue ringlets perfectly. I could not be bothered checking my make-up; instead grabbing my duffel and satchel from the back of the van and heading to the check in area, where Dee was marking everyones names off and handing out cabin placements.

"Hi Dee," I said as I approached the table, my voice void of all emotion.

"Well hello there. What's your name sugar?" Dee replied, her bubbly personality overflowing at the seams.

"Mitchie Torres," I replied monotonously, grabbing my Camp Rock neck pass and slipping it on, as Dee gazed back at me in shock.

"You have changed so much over the past year Mitchie. Where did this... gothic girl come from?" You could tell she was trying to be sweet and sincere, but I really couldn't take another person asking about my change in personality or clothing.

"Like you even want to know. You're just being kind because you have to teach me at some point, and you have to make conversation with campers. I am never telling anyone why I changed, all that I know is that its for the better. And whatever you do, do not mention the past 300-odd days of hell for me, cause if you do, there will be a price to pay," I spat out venomously, scaring Dee and the surrounding campers into a shock of silence. I smirked at the stunned faces and walked away, to the wall where cabin listings were held.

Just as I found my name next to Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn's in Cabin Punk, someone grabbed my left wrist harshly, causing me to spin round in anger and meet their face.

"Don't fucking touch me. Especially there," I growled out, facing one very shocked Caitlyn.

"What happened?" Caitlyn started, tears forming in her eyes at my harsh words. "Where did the sweet Mitchie go?"

"You should know. I did confide all my secrets in you... but I guess I could just announce it at Opening Jam so no-one touches me or talks to me," I stated with a chuckle, the whole camp focussed on our conversation. _You're supposed to be hiding yourself and wallowing in your misery, not drawing inexcusable amounts of attention to you._

At the realization that all I had been doing since I arrived was wallowing, I took off in the general direction of my cabin, locking myself in the bathroom with my satchel. I took out my bag of immediate toiletries, slipping a razorblade from the bag within, uncovering my left wrist from it's starchy white bandages. Mom had stopped asking months ago about the ever present, ever blood splattered bandages on my wrists, so there was no need to worry about what I was going to do.

Placing the razor against my cool, pale skin, I swiped at it furiously, tears running down my cheeks and mixing with the blood on my arm.

"It's all your fault. You left me behind when you promised you'd be there for me, but that was all a fucking lie. Are you only able to inflict pain on me?" I wailed out, tossing the razor back into my bag after five successive, deep cuts and rewrapping the bandage around them.

"_Of course I am honey, why do you think I did those things to you?"_

"Stop it!" I screamed, hitting my hand against the sink and sprinting from the bathroom, not looking where I was going through my tear stained eyes and pounding head. I was so oblivious to where I was heading that I hadn't even realized I had crashed into someone's body, until I felt my tears soaking the material of their shirt, and them lightly stroking my tresses.

"Shhh Mitchie, everything will be okay," spoke the voice of my saviour, the only thought holding me together over the past year: Shane Grey.

**So does anyone have any initial guesses on what has happened in the past year? And are you liking this... not too dark and disturbing?**

**xox Emmi**


	2. Seas of Hell

Chapters will get longer as the story progresses, but atm, I want to leave you on as many cliffies as possible, to see if anyone can guess what is wrong with Mitchie

**Chapters will get longer as the story progresses, but atm, I want to leave you on as many cliffies as possible, to see if anyone can guess what is wrong with Mitchie.**

_**Summary:**_** After leaving Camp Rock, Mitchie's life changed dramatically, yet not for the better. When she returns to the camp the following year, she is not the only one affected by the past, but all her CR friends and even Brown are concerned for her welfare. What could possibly happen? And will Jason get his birdhouse? Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella.**

_**Rating**_**: M – for references to disturbing natures, and possible sexual content.**

**--**

It felt so right to be back in his strong arms. I didn't want to remove myself from them, even though I knew I had to go back to the Mess Hall before Opening Jam, seeing as I was performing, and informing people of the need to keep a fair distance away from me. It was then that it dawned on me that I was allowing myself to be touched – yes, I know, major mood swings here.

"Shane, let go of me," I cried out, fighting against his tight grip on my body. When he didn't let up, I struggled even more, feeling as if the camp was closing in on me, overpowering my senses and trying to make me pass out.

"Please Shane," I whispered, slumping into his arms as my vision blackened.

**SPOV**

_What happened to the beautiful, carefree Mitchie I knew last year?_ I thought as I hurried towards the kitchen, Mitchie in my arms as I sought out her mother.

"I'm sorry Mitch," I whispered, kissing her head in regret that I didn't let her go when she asked me to. I burst through the kitchen doors, scaring the living daylights out of Connie; scaring her even more when I asked her to come to Brown's cabin with me.

"What happened Shane? What did you do to my little girl?" Connie wailed hysterically, sprinting ahead and opening the door for me as a confused Brown looked on in shock from inside his cabin.

"I don't know. She ran into her cabin, away from Caitlyn after screaming at her, then hurtled back out after having a shouting match with herself inside. I tried calming her down, which worked for awhile, but she panicked and passed out," I said quickly in one breath as I laid the altered Mitchie on my uncle's bed.

"Is this one of her symptoms Connie?" Brown asked in his thick accent, giving Connie a knowing look.

"Symptoms? What's wrong with Mitchie?" I inquired, worry lacing my voice. _I hope nothing is wrong… I want to tell her the truth this year._

"I'd rather not tell you Shane, in case Mitchie doesn't want it known. But she's very down at the moment, hence the change of appearance, and she doesn't like bringing up the past, not even memories of camp last year. Can I trust you not to provoke her, and to keep an eye on her during classes?" Connie asked, wiping her tears away and stroking her daughter's hair lightly. I nodded my response, not able at this time to trust my voice, when I noticed that her arm was covered in a bandage, which was being soaked with blood. There was only one thing that I could think of which involved bandages around wrists.

"Oh Mitchie, what have you done?" I whispered, tears leaking unnoticed from my eyes as I kissed her arm just above where the bandage stopped.

"What was needed to be done," a soft voice replied from above me, and the tears fell slightly more rapidly.

**MPOV**

Did I really just admit to Shane that I thought I should rid the world of myself? I can't tell him what's really been going on, not yet.

"Are you okay Ms. Torres?" Brown asked, my eyes looking round the room to find myself in a cabin similar to Mom's last year, with both Brown and my mother present.

"I guess," I shrugged, sitting up and stepping slowly from the bed. "How long til Opening Jam?"

"Just about now I think sweetie. I can hear Dee getting excited from here," Mom replied with a light chuckle. I pulled my arms around my body, nodding my thanks to Brown and Mom as I left the cabin, Shane hot at my heels.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier, when you asked me to let go. If I had just done what you asked me to -"

"I wouldn't want to do this," I replied, a small half-smile forming as I took Shane's left hand in my right.

"Is there a smile in there for me?" A girlish voice asked beside us. I whipped around and saw an almost panic stricken Caitlyn, and I couldn't help the outpour of words that spilled from my lips.

"I am so beyond sorry Cait. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I thought with what you helped me through you'd be able to understand that I would have changed drastically and that I wouldn't be the same Mitchie I was last year. It's impossible for me to even think about the things that -" I broke off as Caitlyn pulled me into a hug, my hand never leaving Shanes.

"It's okay Mitch. I should have known," Caitlyn replied, gesturing for us to follow her as she went on her way to the Mess Hall.

**--**

"So we've seen the delightful Lola perform, and now to follow her up, Mitchie Torres!" Dee announced as I made my way through the crowd. As I approached her to collect the microphone, I could hear whispers floating through the audience, saying things like "is that the same Mitchie" and "she's changed". Some were even calling me a trend follower, seeing as I was decked head to toe in black. Well, all except my stark white bandages, but I couldn't give a fuck what people were mustering up about what was hidden beneath.

"Before I start, I want to clear a few things up. I don't care how bitchy I sound, how rude I may be, or how stupid I may look, but if anyone touches me at this camp, or asks about my past year, I will not forgive them. I will unleash hell, and believe me, hell is too simple a word to describe what I do." I announced with a smirk, catching a few of the campers off guard with my bluntness. "But anyways, on with my song."

_It's these crowded places which kill the best  
They're provocative, they're musty, they're full of the girls  
Who give themselves to any passing stranger  
Not a care in the world for the subsidiary life  
Not a care in the world for a wonderful life_

It's a flash of emotions, a spark of their fears  
Inside the hall of their dreams  
It's a pinch of love, and a small shake of regret  
That light the way to the shimmering seas of Hell

These girls are soon found  
And they soon feel the consequences  
But they never know how to perceive  
How to prepare for a battle, prepare for a fight  
Until they're finished

It's a flash of emotions, a spark of their fears  
Inside the hall of their dreams  
It's a pinch of love, and a small shake of regret  
That light the way to the shimmering seas of Hell

No-one knows who they truly are  
They just want to be seen as huge superstars  
But they never realised it would come to this  
They say that ignorance is bliss, but it goes both ways  
In a battle to find  
The one who can save the place  
The one with a mind that can deceive even the best of people  
And loves the whole world  
Who lets there be

It's a flash of emotions, a spark of their fears  
Inside the hall of their dreams  
It's a pinch of love, and a small shake of regret  
That light the way to the shimmering seas of Hell

Oh those shimmering seas, those shimmering seas, those shimmering sea of…

I finished my performance, looking out into the packed Mess Hall to see a hundred shocked faces staring back at me. I was ultimately pleased with myself that I could show I wasn't just a pop kid.

"Why don't you go cut yourself emo!?" A female voice screamed from the masses. I instantly recognised it as the voice of one major bitch, Tess Tyler.


	3. This IS Me

**I am not dead apparently, just in neck deep with various problems affecting the possibility to update sooner… sorry guys *pout***

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew that with one look at my wrists; at least one person would work out the real meaning behind the coverings; but not _her_.

"What gives you any right to accuse Mitchie of something she may or may not have done?" Shane questioned, heading up to my spot and pulling me into a soft embrace.

"I thought she said she didn't want anyone touching her," spoke a familiar voice from beside Dee. I whipped my head around, not even registering the tears that had rolled down my cheeks, and saw the faces of the other two members of Connect 3.

"Because she trusts him Jason," Nate replied, smiling at me. A shock ran through my body and panic bubbled up within me.

"Shane, can we please go to your cabin?" I whispered. His cabin was the safest place, seeing as Connect 3 would ultimately find out, and I wasn't ready to open up to Caitlyn or Lola just yet. I silently prayed that Nate didn't look too far into it. Shane nodded his approval, grabbing my hand and running out of the Mess Hall, on a beeline for Connect 3's cabin. We rushed inside, Nate and Jason following behind, both thoroughly confused, and I collapsed on the closest bed.

"If I had known it would be this hard to get through a couple of hours, I would not have come," I groaned out, curling into a ball, facing away from the guys.

"Mitchie, please, can you tell me what's wrong?" Shane practically begged, grasping my hand as a yawn surfaced my lips.

"Later. I want to sleep first," I replied, lightly tugging on Shane's hand, hoping he'd get the silent hint.

He seemed to have realised what I wanted, as he lay down on the bed next to me, holding me tight to his body. I rested my head on his chest as I succumbed to sleep.

- -

_I walked in the front door of the house, dropping my schoolbag to the floor as an overwhelming sense that something was wrong rushed over me. Not seeing my parents in the kitchen like they normally were, I started looking around the house. As I finished searching the first floor, I began to ascend the stairs when I heard the distinct voice of my Dad, yelling at who I presumed was my Mom._

_I took the rest of the stairs two at a time, bursting through the door to my parents room, only to see my Mom, clothes torn and bloodied, on the bed, shaking from sobs and covering in gashes and bruises; with Dad hovering over the top of her, his fist poised to throw another punch at her._

"_Stop!" I screamed at the top of my voice, not wanting Mom to be hurt anymore._

"_Why should I do that, you little slut?" I recoiled from the sharpness of Dad's words. I tried to formulate a response, my mouth moving but no words escaping._

"_Don't even think of replying," he spat out, slapping my cheek, tears falling from my eyes. "And don't cry either, you little bitch. It shows weakness."_

"_I am not weak," I sobbed, hoping he'd believe me, even though I couldn't believe myself._

"_Then why are you crying?" He taunted, slapping my cheek once more. I couldn't respond. For the first time in my life, I was scared of my father. "Why don't you call your boyfriend to help you? God only knows you do enough with him."_

"_Don't talk about Shane like that," I cried out, as another blow landed on my cheek. "He's worth more than you ever will to me."_

_I didn't even know those words had escaped my mouth until a firm punch landed on my stomach._

-

**SPOV**

I awoke to find Mitchie thrashing beside me, her body drenched in a cool sweat, the sheets tangled around her body.

"Don't talk about Shane like that. He's worth more than you ever will to me." _I mean something to her_, I thought, smiling until a sob tore through her frail body.

"Mitchie, baby, wake up," I whispered, shaking her lightly as the other two looked upon us in a state of confusion. She kept thrashing as they moved closer to the bed, confusion and worry lacing their features.

"Stop," she cried as I pulled her into my arms, the movement waking her. I wiped away her fallen tears as I pulled her closer, beckoning for Nate and Jason to join us on the bed and hold onto Mitchie with me. She sobbed into our arms as we all whispered soothing words to her, until she let out a sigh and pushed us away.

"B-before I tell you, I want to do something. Because once I'm finished, you'll think I'm so beyond broken," she started, fresh tears ready to fall from her beautiful eyes.

**MPOV**

And I kissed him. I kissed Shane Grey with all my feelings, running my fingers through his hair, pulling away when I needed to breathe. I lifted myself off the bed, backing away from the members of Connect 3.

"I shouldn't have done that," I started, shaking slightly as the anger welled up within me "I really am a slut."

My hand moved to cover my mouth as fresh tears streamed down my face.

"Dad was right. I am just a weak slut," I wailed, sinking to the floor, ripping at the bandages on my wrists and throwing them to the side. Gasps were ringing throughout the room.

"What happened?" Jason asked, not understanding the severity of the action.


	4. Genuine Reasons

"Why did you go so far as to harm yourself?" Nate asked as Shane joined me on the floor, lifting my chin up with the tips of his fingers, drying away my shed tears.

"I-I-I… my father, he started abusing me and mom two weeks after we got home from camp. It started with just her, and a couple of insensitive words said to me, but it soon turned into physical, verbal, sexual and psychological abuse. One day I snapped, and went to the cops about him. That night he put me in the hospital for two months. Mom got a divorce, but somehow he managed to get custody of me. During that time, I changed into who I am today. He abused me more than ever, carelessly getting me pregnant. After the abortion, the cops got evidence of him abusing me, and I went back to Mom, and we got a restraining order for him. Three weeks ago he was convicted to 20 years in jail. I got an abortion, even though it was against my beliefs, and because of that, and the rest of the ordeal, I was diagnosed with depression. Now tell me, if all that had happened to you, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from doing what I did, now would you?" I broke down in Shane's arms, my façade now broken. I felt Shane's lips press against my tears, holding me tight as he rocked my body gently.

"Oh my… Mitchie, I'm so sorry," Nate whispered, coming over to us and joining in the group hug. I noticed that he had a few tears present on his cheeks too.

"We'll protect you," Jason shouted, joining in the hug as well. Soon, with the comfort of Shane and the sound of Connect 3 singing for me, I drifted off to sleep.

-

**SPOV**

As soon as Mitchie was out, I carried her to my bed, laying her down on it gently.

"Nate, would you mind staying with her? I'm just going to talk to my uncle," I whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sure thing bro. Do what you gotta do," he replied, giving me a clap on the shoulder, laying down next to the broken girl I loved. I hurried to Brown's cabin, not at all surprised to see both him and the former Mrs. Torres in deep discussion.

"Uncle Brown, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, making both of them turn around. "It's about Mitchie."

I went on to explain what happened, with Connie adding in information now and then, creating a more complete picture for both myself and Brown.

"I have a councillor coming first thing tomorrow for her. I'll be asking Mitchie to attend sessions with her. I realise she won't want to spill to a complete stranger, I'm not that uncool, so I was wondering if you could go with her Shane? We don't want to risk her getting worse," Brown said, and I nodded in affirmation.

"How often will she have to go?" Connie asked, somewhat scared for what her daughter was going through, but knowing it would help her in the long run.

"Twice a day, until Emmi thinks it's safe to cut back."

-

**NPOV**

While Shane had his conversation with Brown, I held Mitchie close to my body. She had woken up mere moments after Shane left, and Jason joined us on the bed. We had Mitchie between us: Jason stroking her hair as he hummed various tunes; myself chatting to her about nonsensical ideas, tracing patterns on her palm which rested faintly on my chest.

"Do you think Shane will ever love me, like I love him?" Mitchie whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

**MPOV**

I couldn't help the words escaping my lips as I thought of the occurrences of the past few hours since arriving at Camp Rock.

"Of course I love you. It's why instead of being an instructor this year, I'm doing the camper course with you instead, and I have all my classes with you. I love you Mitchie," Shane spoke wholeheartedly as he entered the cabin and stood at the foot of the bed. I broke from Jason and Nate's grasps and threw myself at Shane, burying my face in his neck as I cried sweet tears of bittersweet sorrow and happiness. Moments passed as Nate and Jason changed for bed and got into their shared bunks (Jason demanded he'd be on top; something about knowing how a bird feels when it sleeps), before I untangled myself from him apologetically.

"I'd better get back to my cabin. Although Mom approves of me having boyfriends, she does not approve of me sharing a bed with them. I love you Shane Grey," I said, kissing him on the cheek and heading back to my cabin. When I was only a few metres from my cabin, my sidekick buzzed with a new message.

_I love you too baby. Xox Shane_

I walked into the cabin with a small smile, going to the bed I claimed as my own earlier and climbed in, not being bothered to change, and falling into a deep sleep, my dreams plagued with images of Shane.


	5. Meeting Emmi

**Later in this chapter, I make fun of a city in England. I want you to know that I don't mean it offensively – I'm from said city. Hardly any of it is true, except that it is/was a crap hole… Oh, and the lyrics are mine XD**

The next morning I woke early, so I showered, changed into a black corset style top and black skinny jeans, with my black volleys, and headed off to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw my Mom sitting at the counter with Shane, Nate, Barron, Caitlyn and Brown, smiling and happily joining in their laughter filled conversation. I walked over cautiously, unsure of what I would be greeted with, and stopped by Mom.

"Mom, could you wrap my wrists for me?" I whispered to her, handing her two black bandages. She nodded and began the arduous task, finishing in mere minutes, while I heard Brown ask Nate, Shane, and the newly arrived Jason from the kitchen.

"Now love, I hate to bring this up, but the five of us have come to a decision, and we want you to see a psychologist while you're at this camp. You will share a private cabin with her, next door to these guys, and will talk to her twice a day. Everything else will be the same as it was last year. And I have an open door policy. If you ever need or want to talk to an adult that isn't your mother, please come and find me. Is that alright with you?" I let out a sigh of indignation.

"Not really, but if it means I get to stay at the camp… whatever," I replied, popping a stray blueberry into my mouth.

"Well, she'll be having vocal and dance classes with you. You'll meet her in my vocal class after brekkie. Speaking of brekkie, get your butts out there and eat some."

-

Breakfast was normal, until we all decided to leave and Brown and Dee stopped us. We were all confused beyond reasoning, so we all sat down in our previously vacated seats. I grabbed Shane's hand as I rested my head on Caitlyn's shoulder. She started lightly stroking my hair as Dee began talking.

"This year is we are packed full of activities and Jams. We have, of course, the Campfire, Beach and Pyjama jams, along with Final jam. But we are also adding into the line up Glam, Dance, Waterfall and Midnight jams."

"Also mates, we'll be hosting a few 'theme' days, and fun nights, like game nights and things of that nature. This year we have a very special occurrence happening around the midpoint of the summer – the Camp Rock Prom. It is exactly what it sounds like, and we will tell you more once we actually think more about it." Awkward laughter floated around the room.

"Also, our boys of Connect 3 will be participating in classes this year, so don't try and mob them. Dee and I have your schedules, so when she reads your name, go and collect from her, before I call the rest. After that, head promptly to your first class," Brown concluded, as Dee began reading her list as he came to our table, which housed Lola, Barron, Caitlyn, Sander, Connect 3 and myself.

"I want you eight campers to head off to your first class now. I'll give you your schedules later, but I don't want Mitchie or Connect 3 harmed in the process," Brown smirked, and we did what he requested.

**JPOV**

We took up the first row of seats, Brown following us into the cabin with a girl, maybe 19 or 20, in to. She was undeniably beautiful, with blonde and black hair that fell to the middle of her chest in soft curls. She had the palest complexion I had ever seen, with the darkest eyes – they were almost black. She was around 5'10" – most of her body being legs and chest – and very slender. Gracing her body was a pair of black and red mini-shorts and a black sports bra, which accentuated her figure. On her left arm, she wore a red arm warmer that covered from palm to elbow. Both legs were covered by fishnets, and had what looked like a few tattoos. She wore no make-up as far as I could tell, but had her lip, nose, eyebrow, belly and a few ear piercings. _I wonder if she has any other piercings… stop thinking like that Jason… but she is very good lo…. Ooh, there's a birdie on the back of her top… wow, a black swan!_

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to a very special new student this year. Her name is Emmi Hayes, and she has come here to Camp Rock from England. Emmi, these are some of my best students in this vocal block – Mitchie Torres, Shane Grey, Caitlyn Gellar, Lola Scott, Barron Lincoln, Nate Daniels, Sander Cole and Jason Winters," Brown spoke, pointing to everyone in turn. She followed Brown's finger, looking at each person as their name was spoken, her gaze lingering on Nate. _Of course she wouldn't like me… no girls like me cause I like birds_. She continued staring, her eyes lighting up as a light blub went off in her head.

"Nate Daniels, the boy who pulled me from my stupor three years ago. Now, what were your parting words…? … Ah, that's right – 'I'll come back to Portsmouth after Camp Rock…'"

"'That is if I don't start a band first!'" They finished in unison, Emmi's strong accent ringing out through the almost empty room.

"I see you made it then," she said, sitting in a chair across from all of us.

"Yup. Heard of Connect 3?" Nate replied, somewhat cockily.

"Connect what now?" Emmi replied, masking a genuine look of confusion on her features. As she spoke, I noticed that she had a silver bar through her tongue.

"You cannot be serious? You've never heard of us before?" Shane exclaimed incredulously.

"Umm, Shane, you do know that Portsmouth is the arse end of England? We never get new music. The last batch of new music we got down there was… uhh… ah yeah, Spice Girls. That's just how far behind we are," she replied with a laugh, at which all of us, bar Shane, joined in on – maybe Emmi would be able to help Mitchie through these troublesome times.

**EPOV**

I moved from my seat into the last chair in the row, next to Mitchie. It looked like she had gone through a similar thing to me, so it should be fairly simple.

"Meet me outside Mr. C's cabin after class. We'll have our first session then," I whispered to her as the rest of the campers filed in, taking seats behind us.

"Now, as I 'ave done with ev'ry other year, we will start by listening to what I'm gonna work with. Who wants t'go first?" Every hand in the room except Shane's, Jason's and mine shoe in the air. Even Mitchie's did, which came as a surprise to me. I noticed Mr. C close his eyes and start pointing around the class. _Please for the love of all that is finally good in my life, don't let it be me,_ I thought as his finger stopped.

"Emmi, get up 'ere girl," he spoke, and I froze, shaking my head.

"I… I can't," I whispered, scared to death. I knew I'd be in the class with Mitchie, but I thought it was to observe her behaviour, not to actually participate.

"Oh come on love, give it a go," Mr. C pleaded, so I got up and took a spot up front.

"He was never good to you, I said you –" I started, but got cut off.

"I understand this is a solo, but its so low, I can barely hear you."

"You used that line last year Brown," Caitlyn giggled.

"You really need to get new jokes Uncle B," Shane choked out. _So Shane s Mr. C's nephew… interesting._

_He was never good to you, I said you could do better_

_Proved it to you that first night, we were together_

_All those memories we created stand out in my mind_

_I could never forget you_

_You showed me what it's like to be in love, taught me everything you knew_

_I love you_

_I don't know what I'd do without you by my side, it's true_

_I love you_

I looked up to see the whole class staring at me in awe, even Nate, a professional musician.

"Was that an original?" Someone shouted out.

"I wrote it for my ex, Kit," I replied, blushing like a tomato.

"Kit was an idiot for letting someone like you go," spoke the guy who I remember being introduced as Jason. As I looked up to see if his words held any truth, I got lost in his eyes.

"She was," I whispered, the class breaking into frenzy upon hearing that I was involved with a girl. I never broke my gaze from Jason's, until y mobile started ringing in my pocket. I shot a look to Mr. C to tell him I needed to take the call, and left the class.


	6. That Girl

**MPOV**

That Emmi chick was outside for the other 50 minutes of the class, and when Shane and I left the classroom, we saw her snap her cell shut rather harshly.

"C'mon guys, lets go to my cabin and get to know each other a lil better," she said in her pretty accent, and we walked to her cabin – a single, but not for long – to the right of the guy's cabin. We entered and got comfortable, Shane and I on the bed on the right wall, Emmi sitting cross-legged on the other bed, a small Paramore notebook and pen pulled out.

"Now guys, today we have an hour long session. All I want to do is get to know Mitchie a bit more, even you Shane, if you're going to be accompanying Mitch all the time; and so you guys can get to know me a little more too. I don't want the patient/psychologist relationship, but rather a no barriers friend relationship. Is that alright with you two?" Both Shane and I nodded to show our support, and Emmi let off a radiant smile, which looked like it didn't belong on her face.

"Awesome. Now I'll start off. My name is Emmi Hayes; I'm 19, 20 in four days; and have been a psychologist for six months. I took a quick course after I dropped out of year 10, after Nate convinced me that I had a life worth living," she started, my mouth dropping open, not just at her age, but her admittance to having trouble and be able to share secrets with almost strangers.

"Yes, I was one fucked up kid, but I'll tell you more once we get into your problems. You need to give a little before you can take a little."

"Okay, I'm Mitchie Torres. I just turned 17, I had my birthday last week. I'm about to start my senior year, and I aspire to become a musician, as music is the only thing that has kept me alive this past year," I droned out, ashamed of who I was. I nudged Shane so he would take the attention away from me, and he began his speech.

"I'm Shane Grey, Brown's nephew. I'm the lead singer/front man of Connect Three, and I'm turning 19 the day before Final Jam. I am the primary lyric writer, and the resident bitch." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, because it was 100% true – at least it was this time last year.

"Shane, who are the other members of Connect 3?" Emmi questioned, scribbling away in her notepad.

"Nate, and Jason from vocals," he replied.

"Jason's kinda cute," she muttered.

"What did you just say?" I asked, looking into her now scarlet face.

"It sounded like she just said Jason was cute." Shane slipped in.

-

Emmi's session was a lot of fun. All we did was joke around, getting to know tiny details about one another, scaring Shane so much in a couple of places that he left us alone for the last half hour – you can't really blame him though, we were discussing when we first got our periods. I had a genuinely good time, not one of my forced, sarcastic laughing days. We headed off together, chatting about some influential musicians – I thought The White Stripes and Simon and Garfunkel, whereas she thought Queen and The Beatles – and into the dance studio, where everyone was chatting about who the new instructor would be, seeing as Shane was camping this year. We sat down with the rest of the guys, minus Lola, Barron and Sander, and began warming up, as the chatter got progressively louder.

"So who do you reckon Brown got?" Caitlyn asked as she stretched out her arms.

"I don't know, but I hope they'll be less strict than this one was," I replied, hitting Shane in the chest, to which I heard a soft 'oomph' in reply. Emmi stood up, surveying the room, trying to gain her surroundings so she would know where possible hazardous points could be. She discovered the shelfing where the C.D's were, selecting one and slipping it into the player."

"You know the instructor is gonna yell at you when they get here," Tess shouted snootily from the far side of the line.

"It would seem somewhat weird if I suddenly started yelling at myself now, wouldn't it?" Emmi replied, getting the whole class laughing at Tess.

"Did you know?" I whispered to the group, and they all shook their heads. Everyone stood up, ready to get moving, as Emmi slipped off her shoes and flexed her feet like a ballet dancer. We all stared at her, and followed suit.

"Alright, my name is Emmi Hayes - "

"Ex-ballerina Emmi Hayes?" Ella shouted from the crowd.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm her… was her. But we'll be doing a compilation of dance styles this year, not just hip-hop like previous years. We are including jazz, funk, ballet and contemporary into the curriculum. Don't worry, I have organised Mr. C to get everyone the correct uniform for ballet – that's why he asked for your measurements this year. Any questions?" She asked.

"Alosersayswhat?" Tess shouted out.

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not a loser. Abimbowithnothingbettertodothanruinotherpeoplesfunsayswhat?" Emmi sweetly replied.

"What?" Tess asked, and that started another round of laughter.

"Okay, into three lines for warm-up," Emmi ordered, and we were quick to follow.

-

"So you used to be that child prodigy ballerina?" I asked, approaching Emmi after the class as she was slipping her shoes back on.

"Unfortunately," she sighed in reply.

"Why unfortunately?" Caitlyn asked. Emmi opened her mouth to reply, but Nate beat her to it.

"Ballet is what almost killed her. Remember last year after Final Jam I was telling you about the girl who was caught up in a cycle of varying abuses? Emmi was the girl I meant." We all gasped at the new information, and I looked into her eyes, which were glistening with tears.

"I trusted you," she whispered. "I told you not to tell anyone, and you broke my trust. I cannot believe you." She hastily left the room as we all shot cold looks at Nate.

"Come on Nate. You sabotage my only chance at a decent relationship before I even started it," Jason whined, leaving the dance studio.

"Did he just say what I think he sad?" Caitlyn asked, and everyone nodded in reply.

"Well, she likes him back. She admitted it earlier," Shane announced, and we decided we'd get them together before the end of Final Jam, no matter what. I realised I was already forgetting some of my problems.

**JPOV**

I followed the upset girl into the forest, finding her sat at a picnic bench, surrounded by birds and talking to them. I approached her, sitting across the table from her, listening intently to the words she was saying.

"If I told you my secrets Jaqui, you would squeal to all your flying friends, now would you?" She asked a parrot, who shook its head before taking flight, the rest of the flock joining it. She rested her head on her arms which were laying flat across the table.

"He shouldn't have told us. I told him that night that the girl wouldn't want anyone to know, but he ignored me, as per usual," I said softly, getting her to lift up her head. I moved round to her side, slinging an arm around her slender shoulders.

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she replied, resting her head on my shoulders. "I love parrots… more than Robins or Woodpeckers."

"You like birds?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup. Bird watching is one of the things that stopped my life from going to hell. What about you?"

"Only my favourite thing to do, after being in Connect 3."

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said, shivering in my arms. I pulled my hoodie from around my waist, slipping her arms into it.

"Thank you. Oh, it's Big Bird. I love Big Bird." I looked at her strangely, wondering where the idea of Big Bird came from. It was just a simple plain yellow hoodie.

"What are you talking about Emmi?" I asked as her cell rang. She answered, shocked at who was on the other line.

"I don't need any more from you. No love, no money, no shit, nothing!"

"…"

"I am as a matter of fact, and I don't need you reminding me of my past," she cried into the phone, dropping it and burying her face in my chest, sobbing into my shirt as I remained dumbstruck.


	7. Campfire Jam

**MPOV**

After lunch, I moved my things from the old cabin into Emmi's, having Lola and Barron helping, though by the time we were inside, they were attached at the lips. I unpacked my things, sitting on my bed with my song book, reading over my song so far. I had been writing it for two or three months now, and was stuck on the second verse.

"Shining on my destiny," I whispered, scribbling it down as the door flew open, Jason walking in with Emmi in his arms, Brown following; both males with a look of complete worry on their faces.

"What happened?" Emmi asked as she was put lightly down onto her bed.

"You… had something in you, which made you lose consciousness. Jason got worried and found me. You told me you stopped," Brown spoke in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"I have, but it takes a while to do it. If I were to quit cold turkey, I would die. I have to slowly wean myself off," she replied as I moved to the floor by her bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, lightly grasping her hand; my voice never rose above a whisper.

"Drugs. It was one of my addictions. I started when I was eight, and am trying to quit, but I have to keep some in my system. You see, when I was 15, I tried quitting right out, and ended up in hospital, mere seconds from death. That and other things… It's what ended my career." She choked out, before letting out a small giggle. "Look at us – I'm supposed to be helping you through stuff and taking your mind off things, but you're the freakin' psychologist at the moment."

"But this is taking my mind off it," I replied, shocked at the fact my statement was true, and that I wanted to help her, not only because she was helping me, but her problems were worse than mine. _Maybe we can help each other, in more ways than one._

-

The rest of the day passed uneventfully – well, unless you count Tess blowing up at Shane for not being with her eventful, which she has been doing since he arrived last year, therefore a regular occurrence. We sat down at the table – Lola, Caitlyn, Barron, Shane, Nate, Jason, Emmi and I – and started eating Mom's amazing Chilli, when Lola voiced a thought.

"If you're into drugs and things, then why the hell are you a psychologist?" those who weren't in the room with us when we talked earlier sprayed out their mouthfuls, so the table was now coated with a fine sheen of Chilli, bread, soda and cordial.

"Miss Lola, has anyone ever told you that people with mental illnesses and/or a background of abuse make the best psychologists?" She asked in reply, as everyone looked upon Lola, Barron, Jason, Emmi and I, trying to work out what had been going on.

"Oh, okay," Lola sighed dejectedly.

"Wait, since when did you need a psychologist?" Barron asked, and I launched into the story of my previous year, with help from Caitlyn and Shane in places. It was good for me to talk, because now everyone close to me knew what happened, and Emmi learned the back story out-of-session, which would have been the best way for me to inform her.

-

**EPOV**

The next few days passed quickly and carefree, until the first Saturday. Two words for you guys: Campfire Jam. Now you lot are probably all thinking, _what's so bad about that?_ Well, let me tell you why – I'm still dealing with the whole drug sobering thing, Mitchie had a brief relapse last night after a particularly bad nightmare; and I had been conned by everyone, and I mean everyone, to sing a song at Campfire Jam. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I am currently hyperventilating behind stage, waiting for Tess to finish her daggy pop number, with Jason, Mitchie and Caitlyn trying to get me calmer.

"Let's welcome to the stage _Pyros_." Mitchie and I walked upon the stage, her heading to the keyboard, me up front, staring at the back of the audience where Mr. C and Connie were sitting.

"Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project," I spoke softly.

"You really don't have to do that," Mitchie replied, gazing at the keyboard.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice," I squealed with fake enthusiasm.

_Whenever there is someone less fortunate than i_

_And lets face it, who isn't less fortunate then i?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed._

_When someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over_

_I know – I know – exactly what you need._

_And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead, and yes indeed_

_You will be_

_Popular. You're gonna be popular._

_I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys,_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce._

_I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts to be popular._

_I'll help you be popular._

_You'll hang with the right cohorts; you'll be good at sports._

_Know the slang you've got to know._

_So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go._

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis._

_Think of it as personality dialysis._

_Now that I've chosen to become a power sister and advisor_

_There's nobody wiser, not when it comes to_

_Popular, I'll help you be popular._

_And with an assist from me, to be who'll you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who you were… are_

_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular._

_La… la, la, la, la, la_

_I'm gonna make you popular_

_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf to think of,_

_Celebrated heads of state or 'specially great communicators._

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh. They were popular – please_

_It's all about popular_

_It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very, very popular like me._

"Why, Miss Mitchie, look at you. You're beautiful," I sang out, my voice light and carefree.

"I… have to go…" Mitchie replied, though she didn't move from the stage, as she still had to accompany me… we couldn't work out how to stage this bit properly, if you can tell.

_And though you protest your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely_

_You're gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new found popularity_

_La, la, la, la, you'll be popular_

_Just not quite as popular as me!_

I quickly bowed and left the stage, wishing everyone good luck as I returned to the crowd, ready for Mitchie's performance.

"Before I start this song, I'd like to thank Emmi for most of the lyrics… and to Shane, for being my muse."

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

As Mitchie left the stage, looking 100% better than before we went on, Connect 3 took stage.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

C'mon girl

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back

_High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress! )_

When Shane sang that line, I looked to both my sides and at myself – Caitlyn, Mitchie and I were all wearing red dresses and a form of high heels.

_All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!_

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too_

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Soon Sander had joined them onstage, unbeknownst by everyone.

**We're burnin' up in the place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud**  
_Gonna feel it right_  
**Get up and dance don't try and fight it  
Sander's for real**  
_And that's no lie_  
**Stop, drop, and roll**  
_And touch the floor_  
_**Keeps on burnin up**_  
**More and more**  
**I got JB with me**  
Layin' it down  
**Now come on boys  
Lets bring the chorus around!**

_I'm sinkin' into the lava _**(Yeah)**_  
And I'm tryin to keep from going under _(**Yeah**) _  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter _(**Yeah come on Nate)**_  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up for you baby_

They came offstage to an amazing amount of applause, and Mitchie, Caitlyn, Connect 3 and I all headed to my cabin, where Mitchie earlier had set up all the things needed for our night, including an inflatable mattress and spare bedding for Nate and Caitlyn.

-

**MPOV**

We all got settled on the floor, grabbing bed covers and such to curl up in, whilst Emmi pulled out the stash of soft drinks and snacks we asked Brown to get us from underneath her bed, as well as a bottle filled with clear liquid.

"What's that?" Jason asked from beside me, as Emmi uncapped it and took a healthy swig from the bottle.

"Vodka," she replied with a wince. "I've managed to avoid most drugs today, only taking my morning vitamins, and I nee something to take the edge off the day." The bottle was pushed back under the bed.

"Well, I'll go put some music on," I smirked, using the remote to play the C.D I had set up earlier. The sounds of Shane, Nate, Jason, Emmi, Caitlyn and myself singing poured from the speakers. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I recorded us yesterday."

"Are you gon' start?" Emmi asked, leaning back against her bed. I nodded in recognition, lying down on my stomach and facing Nate.

"Nate, truth or dare?" I asked. It may seem childish of us, but it was a great way to catch up/learn about each other.

"Hmm… truth." I knew the perfect question for him.

"Have you ever tried straightening your hair?" Nate blushed and nodded, earning laughter from everyone.

"Okay… umm… Shane, truth or dare?"

"Dare – come on, it was obvious!" Shane exclaimed, draining his can of cola in a gulp.

"I dare you to kiss Jason," Nate probed. Shane looked incredibly scared.

"That would be so hot," I, Caitlyn and Emmi burst out in perfect unison. Shane fulfilled his dare, and promptly asked the next person.

"Emmi, t or d?"

"Truth please, kind sir." She tended to speak in classical English when she was tired… which was rare.

"What drugs did you take?" I saw her tense up and shake her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you don't tell them, I will," Nate threatened, and she snapped out of her stupor with a giggle."

"Well, I started when I was eight, and it was on ecstasy and pot. Then I eventually picked up coke and speed, and got addicted to GHB after it was used to spike my drinks."

"The date rape drug?" Caitlyn asked. A look of terror sprung into the oldest females eyes.

"The one and only," she replied, trying to pass off the look. The game continued on for a while, a bunch of hilarious dares given and truths revealed, with the vodka bottle being pulled out, with everyone being far from sober. Luckily Pyros and Connect 3's cabins were apart from every other one. Soon a phone started ringing, and everyone went to check theirs. It turned out to be my psychologists.

"Put it on speaker!" Shane yelled, and she was quick to comply.

"Hello?"

"So I heard from Johnson that you bought more off him. So much for quitting."

"If you've been hooked on the shit for 11 years, I'd think you couldn't stop."

"What about your patient? Are you willing to sacrifice her?"

"Never. Everybody knows, and they still like me."

"Not for long, because as soon as I get there, people will know the real Emmi, and the whole camp will know your secrets. I love you baby." By this time, she had fallen asleep, so I turned her phone off. Jason gently lifted her into the bed and slid in beside her, whilst Shane and I slipped into my bed. Nate and Caitlyn curled up on the floor mattress, falling asleep instantly. As I was about to close my eyes, I heard a moan from the other side of the room. I sat up and flipped the light on, seeing Jason sprawled out on the bed, with the younger girl straddling his hips, laying kisses on his mouth as hands went to places only fangirls could dream of.

**OK, the three songs were "Popular" from the musical Wicked; "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus – and you'll learn Emmi's influence upon the lyrics soon enough; and "Burnin' Up" by… well, if you don't know, then you really are reading the wrong fiction.**

**This will be my last update before Christmas - my Dad is going into hospital and I'm busy with friends and family, but I hope to get an update in between Boxing Day and 28th Dec, when I go on holiday with the gang over New Years...**

**Happy Holidays everyone =)  
xox Emmi**


	8. Waking Up

**I just realised that my interpretation of Jason isn't really much of what other people think he is – I just have him as a regular guy, much like Barron or Nate, who just likes birds and birdhouses, like say, Caitlyn likes to bad mouth Tess.**

The next day, none of us woke up with a hangover – a miracle considering just how much we did drink. However, the three couples were in rather suggestive positions upon eyes fluttering open.

Nate and Caitlyn were the epitome of cute – she was pretty much curled into a ball on top of Nate, hugging his right arm as his left stayed secure around her tiny waist. Shane and I were… well, a tangle of limbs. Our legs were intertwined, arms strung haphazardly across one another's bodies, and my head on his shoulder, his head resting gently on mine. Now, as for Jason and his bed partner… well, they were the most risqué of all of us.

The four awake campers stood and walked to their bed, holding back giggles at their arrangement. Jason lay on his right side, facing into the cabin, one hand on Emmi's now bare back, the other fisting the skirt of her dress at her hips. She was facing Jason, one hand down the front of his pants, the other down the back; her head resting on his shirtless chest, and their legs intertwined.

Nate was the first one to crack, heading outside is a fit of silent laughter. Shane was next, exiting with a smile and a shake of his head. Caitlyn removed herself with a quiet squeal, and I walked out quietly, leaving them to… "wake up", however they deemed appropriate with an empty cabin.

**JPOV**

My eyes opened as I heard the door close. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but Emmi's hands were in such suggestive places, that it woke my whole body up. I kissed her lips lightly before I attached my lips to one of her hardened nipples.

"God Jason, that feels so good," she whispered as she removed her hands and started unbuttoning my jeans, the tips of her fingers dancing along the skin of my bare stomach. I trailed kisses over to her other breast, as I felt my jeans and briefs slide down my legs. I slipped her dress off her thin body, tossing it to the side and I reattached my lips to hers, as I helped her out of her wet panties. She straddled my hips, but my hands flew to her hips before she could go any further.

"I don't have anything. Are you…?"

"I'm on the pill," she huskily spoke, before kissing me and letting her warmth sink onto my erection. She slowly moved up and down on me, and I could feel just how wet and tight she was – it had been such a long time since I had last felt like this. I rolled us over, pinning her beneath me as I thrust quick and hard into her, latching my lips on her neck and biting gently. Every thrust I made, I bit down a little harder; and Emmi would rake her nails down my back, lightly moaning my name.

"Jason, please… harder… please go harder baby," she cried out. I groaned in response as I lifted one of her legs onto my shoulder, allowing a different angle for me to thrust at, penetrating her deeper than before. I granted her request, stroking her clit with a free hand whilst my lips worked on the other side of her neck. With every pinch and roll of her engorged nub, her moans would become more breathy, until I felt her tight heat clamp around me as she shook with orgasm, the strength of it pulling me over the edge with her, rolling to her side with my last ounce of energy.

"That… felt… beyond amazing," she breathed out, curing into my side and laying her covered left arm across her torso.

"You are beyond amazing," I replied. "What's with the arm thing?"

"To cover up the ugliness," she replied, pulling away from me slightly. I reached a hand out and held her body close, kissing her forehead.

"You could never be ugly," I spoke, carefully lifting her arm and gingerly removing the covering. What I was graced with was a shock beyond reasoning. I knew she had scars – she told me about them a few days ago, but what else lay below was so tear jerking. From knuckles to elbow, all round her palm and hand, was one of the worst burns I had ever seen.

"It happened two years ago, and can never heal. They can't even replace the skin with a graft because of the extent of the damage – mere millimetres from the bone. Only one nerve could be saved, same with veins. They barely work – it's why I always use my right hand." You could see the sorrow and anguish in her eyes, but it disappeared as she slid out of the bed, grabbing clothes from the dresser and walking into the bathroom. As I heard the door shut, I quickly got dressed myself, and headed back to my cabin, shouting through to Emmi that I was getting ready.

**EPOV**

It felt so good to be wanted and loved once more. I slowly entered the shower, washing my body before standing under the hot spray. _I've never felt this… well… loved before. Kian never had the time, Julian couldn't stop abusing me, and Lewis was only in it for the drugs. I fell like I've finally found somewhere I belong… what have I done!?_

I panicked as I turned off the shower, stepping out and drying myself off before dressing in the day's clothes – a black leotard, black boy shorts, one knee high black and red stripy sock, one black and red thigh high stripy sock, and a pair of soft black ballet shoes. I left the cabin, stopping by the guys and knocking, whilst talking through the door.

"Hey Jason. Baby, I'm gonna go eat breakfast – most of the good food would have probably gone, and the gang wouldn't have saved any. Thanks for this morning – I can't wait for a repeat," I replied as I left for the dining room.

**BPOV**

I sat on the bed, listening to what Emmi was saying while Jason was showering. _How dare they have a relationship behind my back… to think I only wanted to talk to Shane about Mitchie's progress is sessions._

Jason stepped out of the bathroom, dressed for the new day, and headed over to me to slip on his watch.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about what you are going with Miss Hayes. I don't care how uncool I am," I spoke, defiance in my voice.

_**Meanwhile, with the gang (same time as sex scene)**_

**MPOV**

We entered the mess hall, grabbing plates of food for ourselves and the missing group members. Today was pancake/waffle day, so we wanted to grab it all before there was none left by the time they eventually emerged… if they ever decided to. We ate in peace, which was soon broken by Sander.

"Hey, where are Jason and Emmi?" He asked. The other three tried their darndest not to laugh, leaving the answer to me.

"Emmi's asking him stuff about what he notices about me. She'll probably want to talk to you at some point, so expect to be asked."

"Oh, okay." He didn't question me at all. I'm normally a terrible liar, but I'm accepting he believed me. So we all went back to eating breakfast, when the next person spoke up.

And oh my gosh at who it was.

"So Mitchie, where's your whore of a friend and the dipshit?"

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I don't know any whores or dipshits. I do know a sweet English girl named Emmi and a funny musician named Jason, and they may be clearing a few things up to do with the rest of camp, seeing as Jason is like, a partial owner or something. But I don't know – I mean, it was private, and I don't butt into private matters, unlike someone I know."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Ella spoke, but you could so tell that she didn't give a crap anymore about Tess or what was said to her.

"Come on Ella, will you walk with me to vocals? I need to talk to you," I said, wanting an old – and genuine – friend with us again. No one deserved to be treated badly by Tess, especially Ella – sweet innocent Ella. She's just too vibrant and happy.

"Okay," agreed Ella, pulling out two tubes of lip-gloss from her pockets, and walking with me towards the vocal cabin, while Shane, Caitlyn, Sander, Barron, Nate and Lola just stayed put, staring at our retreating backs "Now, which colour?"

"Ella, they're exactly the same shade."

"Oh."


	9. The Weeks That Followed and Dance Jam

Another two weeks of pure simple camp activities passed; that is until today came around – the fourth Wednesday of camp. As soon as I awoke properly, the meaning of the day hit me – exactly six months ago, I ended an innocent life. Instantly I was overwhelmed by feelings of loss, guilt, anger and disgust. Quietly, so as not to wake up my roommate, I hurried into the bathroom, digging out my stash of razors and taking one to my left thigh. As I felt the blade cut at my skin, and saw the blood slowly flow out, my whole body relaxed. Once I felt emotionally relieved, I proceeded with my morning activities to find a pleasant surprise to greet me when I stepped out of the shower.

"Oh, great timing you crappy menstrual s\cycle. And on the day when I don't have any pads or tampons," I muttered under my breath as I threw on my black bathrobe. As some point during my rant, Emmi barged into the bathroom and keeled over the toilet, bringing up the contents of her stomach numerous times. I hurried over to her and held her hair back, handing her a damp washcloth to wash up with after.

"I have some tampons in my bath bag. I haven't needed them in a while, which is weird, cause I was due last week… but go ahead and take what you need."

"Thanks hon. Are you okay now?" I asked, seeing that this was the first time I had ever seen her even register the fact that she was in pain.

"Mmmhmm, fruit never has agreed with me."

"At least it wasn't Mom's fault," I said, somewhat relieved.

"Now I think about it, it was Sander's wise idea to try and get me to eat some," she replied, before resuming her previous actions as another wave of nausea hit her. I left the bathroom, raiding her luggage and finding my saviour. I got dressed for the day, and headed to the guys cabin to practice – tonight was Dance Jam, and Ella, Caitlyn, Lola and I were rehearsing our song, then Emmi was gonna rehearse hers with the guys. It was one that the label wanted them to sing at one point, and despite not wanting to sound like "perfect cookie cutter pop stars", the guys liked the song.

By the time us girls had run through our song close to seven times, Emmi stumbled in, looking sweaty and pasty… even more so than she normally did.

"Do… do you think you could ask your Mum to pop down to the chemist for me?" She whispered as Caitlyn and I walked towards her. "I think I'm…" But she never finished her sentence, for she burst into tears and fell to the floor. Thinking about our conversation in the bathroom that morning, I knew exactly what she desired.

"What about the drugs?" I whispered as Caitlyn and I helped her up and placed her gently on Nate's bed.

"I'm clean," she stated, happiness radiating from her body. Caitlyn and I congratulated her as Connect 3 made their way over.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jason asked, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"If I have the correct assumption, which I am 95% positive I have, I may be. But then again, it may break us up." Soon everyone had gathered around the bed, and Emmi looked like a lost child.

**EPOV**

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Shane said, pulling Mitchie into his arms and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I cannot lie anymore. Not to myself, and more importantly, not to my friends," I spoke as Caitlyn and Nate sat on another bed, and Ella and Lola made themselves comfortable on the floor.

**? POV**

"… not to myself, and more importantly, not to my friends. I lied to Jason the morning after Campfire Jam. Yes, I am on the pill, but I have to take antibiotics for my burn, and I forgot that the two mixed together cancelled out the effects of the birth control," the English girl said. I knew this would be worth my while, so I pulled out my cell and recorded the rest of the conversation.

"Does that mean?" Jason asked. Even from my vantage point, you could see his eyes gleaming with hope. Fucking disgusting.

"Yes Jason, I'm carrying your baby." That was all the proof I needed. I removed myself stealthily from my hiding spot and ran to Brown's cabin.

**JPOV**

"I'm carrying your baby." Even though I knew I was still young, I was elated by the news that I was going to be a daddy. I picked Emmi up gently and twirled her around my body, holding her close and laughing.

"I'm going to be a dad," I whispered into her ear, before roughly capturing her lips with mine.

"And a damn fine one at that," she replied when we broke away. And then came the congratulations.

**BPOV**

"Well, its Dance tonight, then we have a Jam every four days or so, with the prom between the Waterfall and Final Jams. That way everyone…"

"Brown, I have something important to tell you. It absolutely cannot wait," Tess said, storming into my meeting with Dee, disregarding the fact that we had been talking.

"What is it Ms. Tyler?"

"Listen to this," she said while pulling her phone out, and pressing a few buttons.

"_Yes Jason, I'm carrying your baby." They what?!_ I thought, outraged at the fact they could be so careless. I thought Emmi had learned from the last time.

"Thank you Tess, you can go now. I'll find a way to deal with this."

**TPOV**

I left Brown's cabin with a triumphant smile on my face. Too bad he didn't know that I had already called and sent the audio clip to Pop Informer Magazine and Hot Tunes TV. The slut and the loser would be headlining news by the afternoon.

**MPOV**

Lola, Ella, Caitlyn and I were waiting backstage for Brown to announce our act, all of us dealing with nerves in a different way. Ella was reapplying her lip gloss countless times; Lola fixing her hair; Caitlyn was attempting to pull her almost micro-mini skirt down to cover more of herself, and I was pacing, debating as to whether wearing the leather pants would be a good idea considering I would be dancing.

"Welcome to the stage, Mitchie, Ella, Lola and Caitlyn!" We all walked onto the stage and got into positions – this was gonna shock the audience.

"_Now I've got a confession, when I was young I wanted attention. And I promised myself that I'd do anything; anything at all for them to notice me."_ I sang, strutting my stuff as Shane put it earlier, causing the campers to clap loudly.

_  
"But I ain't complaining. Y'all wanna be famous. So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You know what its like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is. Cos see when I was younger I would say."_ Ella sang, her voice ringing out into the crowd, getting us greater applause than before.

_"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines. When I grow up, Fashion Queen, number one chick when I step out on the scene. Be careful what you wish for cos you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you wish for cos you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it."_ We sang as a group, before Caitlyn launched into her solo.

_"They use to tell me I was silly, until I popped up on the TV. I always wanted to be a superstar; who knew that singing songs would get me this far?"_

_"But I ain't complaining. Y'all wanna be famous. So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You know what its like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is. Cos see when I was younger I would say."_ Lola used some of her appealing Hip-hop moves to actually get the crowd to scream at us when she sang, making Shane, Nate and Jason laugh.

_"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines. When I grow up, Fashion Queen, number one chick when I step out on the scene. Be careful what you wish for cos you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you wish for cos you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it."_

"_I see them staring at me, ooh I'm a trendsetter. Yes this is true cos what I do, no one can do it better. You can talk about me, cos I'm a hot topic. I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it"_ These lyrics were my favourite in the whole song, and I was so happy that the girls let me sing it, before we launched into the outro.

_"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines. When I grow up, Fashion Queen, number one chick when I step out on the scene. Be careful what you wish for cos you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you wish for cos you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it."_ As we finished, we quickly bowed and ran offstage, giggling at some of the reactions we had managed to get during the performance.

**EPOV**

"And next up is Connect 3, singing their new single "We've Got the Party." I went up with the guys and took my spot on stage between Shane and Nate, so Jason and I could have a chance at keeping our hands off each other. **(A/N: I don't like doing these in the middle of chapters, but I need to explain. Emmi's lyrics are italic; Shane's underlined; Nate's bold, and everyone is plain.)**

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
_  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face

_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home_

**And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you**

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us_

Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll  
  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul

**It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me  
**  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
  
_Wooo!  
We got the party!  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play  
_  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

As we all took our bows, flashes went off before my eyes, and reporters appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, you, girly! Is it true you got knocked up by Jason?" Everyone and I mean **everyone** in the camp gasped, all except me. Being the individual that I am, I passed out onto the hard wood that made up the dance studio floor.

**MPOV**

"How do you…?"

"The world of gossip never sleeps," the arrogant reporter replied. Jason and Sander hurried to get Emmi safely into a cabin, whilst the rest of us stayed behind to deal with the jerky paps.

"No, the world of gossip does sleep. However, the world of Tess Tyler and her need to ruin everyone else's lives never sleeps," Caitlyn stated.

"How do you know it was me?" Tess whined, looking like a fool in front of the rest of the camp. After what went down last year, nobody really liked her anymore. With Peggy on vacation this summer, there were no minions for her to take her hatred out on.

"Well, I know for a fact that both Ella and I saw you by the window. But I think we're gonna leave it there. We'll let the Paps get the whole story." And with that, Lola left the room with Barron directly behind her. Everyone else in the group put in their two cents with Tess, the media capturing every moment of it either in a notepad, on a microphone or on camera. Before she even had a chance to retaliate, we all – by this I mean every camper, Brown, Dee and Mom – left Tess in the middle of the mess of Paparazzi she created.


	10. The Aftermath

**JPOV**

Emmi woke up almost as soon as I laid her onto the bed. Sander stood outside the cabin, keeping an eye out for either paparazzi or Shane, Nate and the girls; while I comforted my girlfriend.

"Jason," she began, her voice wavering from the intensity of her tears. "I think I may leave camp for a while. Mitchie is doing so," she paused to take in a deep breath. "She's managing so well without me, and I'm only going to cause more trouble here." I couldn't help the sincere look that came across my face, and upon seeing it, Emmi curled into a ball and began sobbing harder.

"Baby, no, please… please don't do that. Mitchie and I still need you, regardless of what you think. Hell, everybody here needs you," I pleaded, lying down next the her and pulling her into my arms, stroking her hair softly as I continued whispering 'please' under my breath.

"I… I'll think about it," she responded, resting her head on my chest and closing her beautiful eyes.

**SPOV**

As Mitchie and I left the room, we walked back to the lake. As we reached the dock, where I played "Gotta Find You" to Mitchie, I pulled her aside, sitting down with her on my lap. Her arms instantly went around my neck, mine round her waist. As soon as she was down, our lips were fused together. We continued kissing fervently, slowly stripping each other of clothing.

**NPOV**

Caitlyn and I went back to her cabin. Once we got inside, we sat down on her bed and held each other quietly for a while, thinking of ways in which we could help our friends through the troublesome period we had become consumed in.

**?POV**

I did as he asked. I met him three miles down the road from the coveted Camp Rock. Why we had to meet here, in the middle of some… New Jersey woods at 10pm was anybody's guess. But that was my father for you.

"So glad you came," he spoke, sounding somewhat out of breath. His voice came from behind a tree, almost opposite to the one I was hiding behind.

"It's about time people found out the truth."

"Don't get ahead of yourself boy. We still need to find a way in, and a place to hide out if they ever begin to figure it out."

"Steve, I know. I already got my way in, and I'll hopefully have you in within the next few days, once I've worked my charm."

"Good boy. All that time in England really did wonders for you. If only I could have taken that method with her -"

"We wouldn't be in this mess, I know Dad. I'll call with an update tomorrow. I'd better get moving. This Brown guy said he'd wait for me until 11:30, or I'd have to wait til tomorrow to get in," I spoke, heading off to the camp, praying I would make it in time.

"Good luck son, you're gonna need it."

**JPOV**

I heard the cabin door squeak open and saw Shane sneak in, hoping not to wake Emmi. I couldn't help but look at him and laugh at how he was quite literally was walking on his tiptoes. As he got to his bed and flopped down on it, the door opened once more and Nate came in, rubbing his eyes and making a beeline for his bed. I let out another quiet chuckle before turning back to Emmi, placing a light kiss on her forehead and snuggling down with her, hoping to get back to sleep.


	11. An Unexpected Surprise

**EPOV**

Mornings had become something awful for me since about a week after Jase and I slept together – I had theorized it long before Mitchie caught me – but now I have a reason for them to get worse. Why, you ask? Because when you decide to get your dancing class to learn some basic ballet steps, or in this case just working on the turnout, they bitch and whine about wanting to see your performance of "Swan Lake", or asking about whether I really was pregnant. Times like these made me wish I had overdosed when I was younger…

"Remember to work your turnout from the hips. It'll make it a lot easier on your muscles come tomorrow morning," I said, and all the campers did as I asked. However, the beautiful sight of twenty campers in three perfectly straight lines working on turnouts ended when Mitchie wobbled, toppling over into Caitlyn, who in turn fell into Ella, which began a domino effect through the whole room, leaving me with twenty twisted campers. I placed my hand to my head in exasperation, not at all unhappy with Mitchie; more of annoyed at myself for kidding myself into thinking that I could actually teach something new.

"Okay campers; head off to your next classes early. If I hear of any of you late, it is your own fault." The others grumbled and pulled themselves off the ground, dusting themselves and each other off, before heading out the door. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella and Shane waited behind to walk with me to vocals. We started a conversation about Mitchie's clumsiness and the domino effect on the short walk, before taking our seats up front. I noticed a person with light brown hair standing next to Mr. C at the front of the room, but continued my conversation with Nate about my pregnancy and how much I loved Jason.

"Before we get started today class," Brown began in his accent, "I have a new student to introduce to you. I know he's a bit late, but as I say, 'the more, the merrier'. So please can you make Julian Torres." My head snapped to the front of the room at the mention of the name; my eyes glazing over when I realised it was the same boy from four years ago. Everyone was murmuring between themselves at the mention of 'Torres', but all I could do was stare at him while a smirk appeared on his face. My arms instinctively went to my stomach to protect my unborn child, knowing full well what he was capable of, as I heard someone rise from their seat beside me.

**MPOV**

"I told you I never wanted to see you again," I spoke harshly through gritted teeth. Yes, this monster named Julian is related to me; he's my apparent half-brother. The man who used to be known as my father had a thing for sleeping with random people on business trips, and Julian was a result of one of them – Mom confessed before the court case. The bastard was two years older than me, and was like Dad in every way, down to the bashing and raping of family members.

"Awwe, sis, did you miss me?" Julian began, walking towards where I had risen from my seat, brushing past Caitlyn and a very overprotective Shane in the process. "And lookie here, little Emmi Hayes, my old fuck buddy. This day is just so much better now." Once the words left his mouth, I saw Emmi get up and run from the vocal studio, while the whole class, Brown included, continued staring at us.

"Well, now that the drug-taking whore has been disposed off, what do you say we start singing?"

**I don't normally ask for this, but please review and leave me your thoughts. I'll update when I hit 45 reviews – believe me, I will as I have the next chapter already typed. I just need to know that you're still reading and enjoying.**


	12. PJ Jam

**I didn't get my 45, but I got more than I thought I would, so I decided to give you a present of sorts and update!**

**Just a filler chapter. I finally know exactly where I'm going with the story, and am not expecting it to reach much higher than 20 or so chapters. So that's maybe another eight. I plan on writing as many as possible, and posting them weekly. Enjoy!**

Silence hung throughout the studio, the only sounds being the breathing of the patrons, and the light chuckling of Julian. Now I knew that he wouldn't have changed much since I saw him eight months ago, but to learn that he had been on of the few who had royally screwed over one of my best friends after she confided in me… well lets just say that the slap that went across his left cheek was only the beginning of it. People let out gasps of surprise, while the gang just began laughing – Shane was almost hysterical – and I put on my best bitch voice.

"Now you hear me, Julian. You will leave both myself and Emmi alone. You will treat us with respect; Emmi more so than me, because she finally has the life she has been dreaming of since you got her hooked onto the lethal drugs. You will leave this camp by dinner tonight, or else I will call the cops and inform them of our past, and your one with Emmi. Now get the fuck out of my sight, before I hit you again." I stalked out of the studio angrily, with Jason and Shane following behind me, both of them wrapping an arm around me.

"Now how about we go and find that beautiful girlfriend of yours and comfort her and bring her lots of ice-cream?" Shane asked Jason as we unintentionally made our way to the kitchen entrance, where we could see Mom busy bustling about, making cookies and cupcakes for the evening, which would be the snacks available for PJ Jam tonight. As we walked into the kitchen, greeting Mom in varying ways, we saw that Emmi had beat us to the idea, and was already gorging on some very rich chocolate ice-cream.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked as the four of us sat beside and around Emmi, Jason pulling her head to rest on his chest while she cried into his shirt, the frozen snack remaining forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I finally got the last word in with him, and I think he is going to take my threat seriously this time, because we are on my turf, both in the sense of America, and Camp Rock."

The rest of the day was spent in the kitchen, looking after Emmi and helping Mom out with preparations for the Jam and dinner tonight. During our fun of throwing food at each other once Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, Sander and Ella made it to the kitchen, Brown came in and told us of the news that he had called the police shortly after vocal class was over, and Julian had been taken away and deported back to England, as he never got his visa accepted. That brought a smile to everyone's faces, especially Mom's, because she knows just how hard it can be to get visa's sorted properly – up until four years ago, she worked at our local airport.

**EPOV**

That night was PJ Jam, and I was positive I wanted to perform, just to show everyone that the fucktard who used to be my boyfriend hadn't affected me as much as Jason had thought. Although I loved the attention from him, it did get annoying after a while. But back to PJ Jam. Tonight, Connect 3 would be performing first, and then Lola and Caitlyn were doing a short number, before Mitchie, with me performing last. No one else had signed up, because they just wanted to see us perform; as for Tess, well, she was beginning to be more civilised to us. Not just the group, but the whole of Camp Rock, including the staff.

Everyone had begun to plow through Ms. Torres' cookies, cupcakes, nachos and fairy bread, when Brown and Dee went onto the stage.

"Evenin' campers. Now we would like Connect 3 to kick of PJ Jam. But before they start, I was wanting to tell you that the Camp Rock Promette is in two weeks, exactly in the middle of the Midnight and Beach Jam's. We will be having dress makers and stylists coming in to fit you all for dresses and tuxes starting tomorrow. Sign up sheets for the appointments will be in the Mess Hall as of now, so if you want to go over between acts to sort yourselves out, please feel free. Do not worry about the cost, as we have had some wonderful sponsors donate money for this to happen. Now rock on guys!" Brown said, and everyone cheered and began talking about the promette. I was getting up to sign the group up for a block when we were supposed to have dance class, but Jason's hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey babe, don't sign any of the group up. We're having our stylists and such coming in to get us sorted, and we're treating you guys to it as well." I smiled and nodded as he ran off to get prepped to perform.

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream_

_**I know we get a little crazy  
I know we get a little loud  
I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than ya think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll**___

You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop-and-lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose all the girls they'll be laughing  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream

_**I know we get a little crazy  
I know we get a little loud  
I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than ya think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll**___

Cause we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
That's just the way we roll

_**I know we get a little crazy  
I know we get a little loud  
I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than ya think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll**_

The cabin was rocking by the end of the performance, and Lola and Caitlyn soon made their way on stage. Lola apparently was singing, with Caitlyn on music. Apparently after Dance Jam, she never wanted to be put in a stupid costume again, so she said she would only ever do music.

_La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la_

Oh baby, baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom ?  
Is she smokin' up outside?  
(Oh!)

Oh baby, baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes?  
(Oh!)

Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
'Cause I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gon' go  
Can somebody take me home  
Haha hehe haha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy

(Love me, hate me)  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
(Oh!)

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
(Oh!)

Oh oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
'Cause I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she's gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Haha hehe haha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy

Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me

So tell me if you've seen her (let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever (let me know where she was going I don't mind)  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me (Say what ya want about me!)  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy (If you seek amy...)  
Love me hate me  
But can't you seek what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy (you seek Amy!...)  
Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me (yeah)  
Yeah  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy

Oh (love me hate me)  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see (love me hate me)  
Oh Say what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to If You Seek Amy

**MPOV**

I was excited to have my turn on stage, hoping that everyone would enjoy the song I wrote especially for the close-knit environment of PJ Jam.

_A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in Heaven -  
Do you want us to cry ?_

And everywhere the broken-hearted  
On every lonely avenue  
No-one could reach them  
No-one but you

One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flying to close to the sun  
And life goes on -  
Without you...

Another tricky situation  
I get to drowning in the Blues  
And I find myself thinking  
Well - what would you do ?

Yes! - it was such an operation  
Forever paying every due  
Hell, you made a sensation  
(sensation)  
You found a way through - and  
(You found a way through)

One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flying to close to the sun  
We'll remember -  
Forever...

And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was it the way it was planned ?

And so we grace another table  
And raise our glasses one more time  
There's a face at the window  
And I ain't never, never saying goodbye...

One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flying to close to the sun  
Crying for nothing  
Crying for no-one  
No-one but you

As soon as I was off, Emmi had run up to the stage, and spoke delicately into the microphone.

**EPOV**

"I would love to say I wrote this song, but I would be lying if I did so. This song was written by my good friends Bill, Mike and Adam, and it's called "Slow Down"."

_Close the door and take the stairs.  
Up or down? Ups and downs.  
Don't pretend you've never been there.  
You kiss me like an overdramatic actor who's starving for work,  
with one last shot to make it happen.  
You've won the role, you've played your part, you've been cordially invited.  
But I'm not impressed, and I'm definitely not excited.  
'Cause the film runs a shallow budget, and the writer's subject script isn't any deeper.  
So dive right in..._

Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
hey you, who are you kidding?  
I'm not like them. I won't buy in.  
Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
hey you, who are you kidding?  
Don't quit 'til 47.  
Then we'll turn it up and we'll play a little faster.

Take back everything you ever said.  
You never meant a word of it. You never did.  
Take back everything you said.  
You never meant a word of it. You never did.

She said 'Alright, Alright, slow down!"  
Oh no, oh no, we won't.  
'Cause I regret every thing that I said  
To ever make her feel like she was something special,  
Or that she ever really mattered.  
Or did she ever really matter?

Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
hey you, who are you kidding?  
I'm not like them. I won't buy in.  
Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
just don't count on this summer.  
Don't quit 'til 47.  
Then we'll turn it up and we'll play a little faster.

Take back everything you ever said.  
You never meant a word of it. You never did.  
Take back everything you said.  
You never meant a word of it. You never did.

I'm not saying that I'm not breaking some hearts tonight, girl.  
Oh...  
I'm not saying that I'm not breaking some hearts tonight, girl.

Alright, alright, slow down...

Take back everything you ever said.  
You never meant a word of it. You never did.  
Take back everything you said.  
You never meant a word of it. You never did.

Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
hey you, who are you kidding?  
I'm not like them. I won't buy in.

_Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
hey you, who are you kidding?  
I'm not like them. I won't buy in._

_Hollywood hills and suburban thrills,  
hey you, who are you kidding?  
I'm not like them. I won't buy in.  
_

The applause was deafening as I ran off stage and into the arms of Jason, who whispered his awe into my ear before kissing me senseless, leading me back to my cabin, never removing his mouth from me. I guess Mitchie would be staying with Shane or Caitlyn tonight.

**The songs I used in this chapter were:**

"**That's Just The Way We Roll" by JB**

"**If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears**

"**No-One but You (Only The Good Die Young)" by Queen**

"**Slow Down" by The Academy Is…**

**I suggest if you don't have these songs, download them and listen to them – they can be very inspirational and beautiful.**


	13. Getting the Clothes

As Jason and I reached the cabin, I was no longer in the mood for sex, so I gently told him so. He didn't seem at all miffed, in fact, he hugged me close and kept apologising for pushing me. I have such a sweet man. I got my mobile out and called Mitchie, getting her to bring her butt and the gang back to our cabin for a bit of a game night before we went to bed – it wasn't as if many people would be concentrating in class tomorrow, due to the promette thingy, so I decided it didn't matter if they got smashed. I could just drink tons of coke and see if the sugar affected me. Once they got here, we had somewhat of an argument about what to play, and we ended up with Truth. We outlined the rules to be if you passed, or if someone knew that the so called truth was a downright lie, they would have to remove an article of clothing, and see who was left with the most after. We said as soon as the girls were down to bra's and panties, and the guys to their boxers/briefs, no more clothes would be removed, and that jewellery would not be counted, but socks can be used as two items. We could see this was going to be another fun game, especially since there were more playing.

"Okay, now I want to start by asking my dear girlfriend a truth, and believe me, I know if she's lying," Nate stated, which got everyone smiling. "How long have you liked me?" Caitlyn smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Since I first laid my eyes on your perfect brown ones." Nate nodded, knowing that it was in actual fact true. A collective awe could be heard throughout the cabin, and both Nate and Caitlyn blushed scarlet.

"Hmm, I wanna ask a question," Jason blurted out suddenly, and Shane, Barron and Sander looked at him as if he had grown a second head. I glared at them, and they stopped staring at my boyfriend.

"What is the one thing you want to do before the end of camp Emmi?" I looked down as tears swelled in my eyes.

"I want my baby to still be alive," I whispered, letting one of the tears drop onto my cheek. I sniffled before running into the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water before re-emerging, plastering the fakest smile of all on my face and snuggling into Jason's side.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I was confused as to what he meant, but then realised that he probably thought I had been sick, and that was why I ran off at such speed. I nodded in confirmation, before asking Shane the question that had been on my mind since the day I realised just how close he and Mitchie were.

"Shane Grey, are you going to propose to Mitchie someday?" He blushed and nodded, and our game went on for hours; until Mr. C poked his head into the cabin and told us to get some sleep, as the Connect 3 stylists were going to be ready and at camp at 10am the next morning. This meant only five hours of sleep, if we were lucky.

**MPOV**

The next morning, we all woke up with just enough time to get showered and dressed before heading off to get fitted for our clothing for the promette. Caitlyn and I were really looking forward to this, as we had never had clothes properly fitted for us before; and when we walked out of the cabin, Emmi's hands in both mine and Cait's, she looked really glum and unhappy. I decided not to press the subject, as I figured it was from the years of being stuffed into clothes and costumes for the ballet and other dance recitals she had. As soon as we reached Brown's cabin, we were swept inside, and each of us were talking to a separate stylist about our ideas for a dress, shoes, hair and make-up. After chatting for about twenty minutes, they let us sit to one side as they repeated the routine with Lola and Ella, before the boys came in, and they were swept off.

After about an hour of waiting, we all sat patiently as the five stylists came and sat in front of us.

"Okay teens, we have worked out exactly what everyone will be wearing. Would you like to hear?" The male stylist, Fabio, spoke softly. We all answered 'yes' in some way or another.

"Sure. Well, for Miss. Hayes, we are making a floor-length red ball gown, much like the Elizabethan ball dresses. It will be a corset top, but loose enough so we don't do your body any harm. We thought a pair of red sling-back pumps, and natural make-up, except the eyes, which will be very dark, and the lips, which will be blood red. With the hair, we thought we might re-dye it; black with reds, purples, pinks, and maybe a little blue through as well. For Jason, we thought a simple Bond tux, with some red trimming. Straight hair, and maybe a little eyeliner to accentuate those gorgeous eyes Miss. Hayes loves so much," one of the female's spoke, and I could see Emmi blushing furiously from the edge of my peripheral vision.

"With Mitchie, I think that a mid-calf length dress, in a dark green would suite her best. It would have off-shoulder sleeves, which would flow out into the bell sleeves you like so much. The front would have a plunging neck-line, and there would be little back to the dress. Simple white kitten heels would go perfectly. As for hair and make-up; maybe put some of your natural brown highlights back into the hair, and have sultry make-up in greens, greys and a more tan foundation on the face. For Shane, we thought a black suit, with a green tie, the same colour as the dress; and, as with Jason, a little eyeliner to bring out the eyes," Lucille, the girl who was talking to me originally said, and I beamed at the idea of my perfect dress.

"Caitlyn, darling, dark blue dress; very form fitting showing your beautiful curves. Blue pumps, curly hair and light make-up. The dress is made of silk; strapless and backless, flowing to the knees. Nate, same as Shane, but swap the tie for a blue one, made of silk as well," Fabio spoke, and we were thrilled.

They went on to explain Lola, Ella, Barron and Sander's clothes, before we departed back for the dance studio, where Emmi had students, and there was possibly the whole camp there, waiting.


	14. Ballet

**You know, at this moment in time, I am really upset. I have just had my last ever performance in a play at my school; but also I received a whopping 0 reviews for the last chapter. ZERO.**

**I know my writing may not be that amazing, and I'm trailing away from the major storyline, but I thought that I'd get at least one, even if it were only a simple line like 'loved it', or even 'update'.**

**I'm still giving you guys this chapter, but if I receive less than lets say… 5 reviews per each chapter I post from now on, I won't continue updating. It's not like this story is hard to write – I'm sure I can slam out a random ending.**

**Okay, my long overdue rant is now over, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, however boring and predictable it may be.**

**EPOV**

I had never seen the dance studio so crowded before. As the gang and I pushed our way to the front of the room, I noticed that everyone was sitting in a perfect half circle, leaving space up front, as if they were giving a makeshift stage.

"Now would someone please explain to us what you guys are doing in here?" I called out, my voice only just loud enough to be heard over the constant chatter.

"We were told that you would be able to show us some of your ballet moves," a young girl, probably only just eligible to enter the camp, spoke. My hands trailed down to my stomach, and a light blush grazed my cheeks.

"I wish I could, but…" I couldn't think of a reasonable excuse, and the look that the small girl was giving me was making it hard to reject the request.

"I don't think she should, seeing as she is pregnant, but what can one little five minute dance do?" Jason finished for me, and I nodded. It was the perfect compromise, coming from a perfect boyfriend. I decided to do one snippet from the ballet of Romeo and Juliet; and to my amazement, when I was done, I was applauded immensely. But the applause ran short as the sound of a gunshot ran throughout the whole camp, sending everyone into a frenzy.

"Campers, head back to your cabins quickly and quietly, and lock all the doors and windows. Those who are on the other side of the camp, stay in here, and do the same once we have all left. If whoever has been shooting comes here, remain silent." Nate stated in an authoritative voice. Everyone listened, and Lola, Barron and Ella left with those returning to their cabins, while Sander stuck with the ten or so campers left in the dance studio. Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I bolted towards where we thought we heard the gun shot; Nate and Caitlyn heading for Brown's cabin, the rest of us going to the mess hall to see if there were any campers still in there, and if we could locate where the first shooting may have occurred.

But nothing could have prepared us for the sight we were met with as we entered the mess hall. It was so bad, I turned my head to the side and promptly threw up all the food I had left in me.

There, lying on the floor, were Tess Tyler and Connie Torres' bodies, surrounded by a pool of thick blood.

**Now I know that this chapter was only short, but I wanted to update and leave you on this cliff hanger.**

**I'll be waiting for that minimum of 5 reviews =)**

**Also, on a final note, I have added a poll on my profile about the future of this story and it's sequel - yes, there most definately will be one. Please go and vote on it, and get some friends to vote too!**


	15. Bodies

**Okay, another short chapter for you guys, but I think you deserved it. I estimate there are only five or so chapters left, but don't hold me to that number. And yes, I have plans for a sequel!**

**MPOV**

I was silently crying when I saw my mother's body on the ground, surrounded by what I thought was her and Tess' blood; but then I heard a sharp intake of breath and a light sob, and I knew my Mom was okay.

I ran over to her side, crouching down and hugging her head tight to my torso, while Shane and Jason looked over Tess' body, and Emmi walked to one of the corners of the Mess Hall, huddling into it and acting as if she were in some sort of memory. Tears were running even faster down my cheeks, and Mom shakily reached a hand up, wiping them away.

"I thought..." I started, unable to continue the sentence as my mind was running through scenarios where Connie Torres no longer lived.

"Tess, she saw him aim the gun, and she threw herself in the way. Before he shot, she told me to tell you something. She said to tell you that this was the only way she could say sorry for all the crap she had put you through both last year and this year at camp, and that she was sorry. I'm just happy to know you're safe," Mom cried, and we held each other tighter, until Shane came over. I could see that he had been crying too, and not necessarily over the thought of me almost losing Mom – everyone knew, that no matter how he made it look, Shane Grey was close friends with Tess Tyler. Shane and I helped Mom up, before stumbling our way in the direction of Brown's cabin, where we would meet with Nate and Caitlyn, as well as Brown, and get Mom the medical attention she needed, and to get some police over here to find Steve Torres. Yes, I may not have witnessed the shooting, and Mom may not have told me who fired the gun, but I could tell that my father was behind it all.

**JPOV**

As Shane, Mitchie and Connie left the Mess Hall, presumably for Brown's cabin, I walked over to where Emmi had attempted to hide herself in the corner, picking her up and carrying her outside, away from the sight and the stench of the blood spilt. I walked us a few hundred metres away from the room, stopping near a bench just outside of Brown's cabin – a completely subconscious choice on my part. As I sat myself down, Emmi in my lap, she latched onto my shirt with an iron grip, sobbing and burying her head into my torso. It pained me to see the girl I loved in so much torment, and I couldn't help the few stray tears that escaped my eyes as I gently stroked her hair. Even in a state of such distress, I thought Emmi was the most beautiful girl I had even laid eyes on, and I told her this when her sobbing had calmed down a little.

"I love you Jason," she whispered, snaking one hand around my neck as the other stayed on my chest, her fingers woven in my shirt. I dropped my head and placed a light kiss on her forehead, before tightening my grip around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to; I won't push you into telling me something that you aren't ready to tell yet," I asked, and I could feel her shaking her head into my neck. I whispered okay, and picked her up again, heading inside Brown's cabin for a meeting that was sure to change all our lives forever. If only I knew the truth behind those words.

**Mmm, so Connie didn't die, and Tess made a random act of kindness. Emmi is reluctant to tell of her past, and something is gonna happen in Brown's cabin... but what?**

**I'm looking forward to those reviews, and I need more votes on the poll on my profile. If I get no more by Monday next week, which is when I begin to write the sequel, I'll have to create my own answer, and let me tell you, the places where my mind is going right now would shock you deeply.**

**Thank you all those who left me nice, long reviews last chapter, let's see if you can write longer ones this time lol.**


	16. Confessions

**Okay, so this chapter may or may not have been inspired by a few songs I've been listening to on repat over and over again lately. They will be mentioned at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you for the masses of responses lately, but I still need more votes on the poll. Please get your friends, even if they don't read the fanfiction to vote for me, because I honestly need input to be able to write the sequel.**

**I worked it out that there are roughly five chapters left, but that was before I discovered I'd lost half my plans, so the number may be reduced. I do remember the stuff for Final Jam, but as for the other, random Jam's I generated for the storyline purposes, because I moved the climax forward, I may skip them. So be warned that although I have planned for five, you may only see two more after this!**

**On with the chapter!**

**EPOV**

The first thing that I was greeted with when I entered Mr. C's cabin was the scent of blood. It instantly made bile rise in my throat and my body sway, but I fought it back. I couldn't let Jason or any of the others see me looking so weak; I'd only be sent back to Portsmouth. As Jason directed me to sit down on the only seat in the room, that wasn't taken up by Mr. C that is; I heard Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate calling Barron, Sander, Lola and Ella, saying they found out where it was, and for one of them to call the police and an ambulance while we talked with Mr. C, and for them not to let the kids near the Mess Hall.

I was surprised to hear that they were going to let the kids roam the camp at all while the police/medics were here, but this was America – everything was backwards compared to England.

I looked up to Mr. C when he started talking to us, and could see that it was his right hand that was the source of blood – he must have knocked whoever the perpetrator was out and cut his knuckles at the same time.

"Well, the good news is that the camp is safe, and that the bastard who caused all this trouble has been shipped off to the coppers already. Although I would love to tell you guys who it was, I have to respect some –"

"Brown, don't worry, I know it was my father. I knew before Mom came around that it was him," Mitchie said, and I think the thought of her knowing that Steve Torres had been caught lifted another weight off her shoulders.

"Okay, well in that case yes, it was Steve Torres. I caught him just after he left the Mess Hall, and that's where this came from." He looked sort of embarrassed when he lifted his injured hand into the air, and I could hear Shane chuckling slightly, just as the bile began to rise again. Not knowing whether it was due to the sight of the blood on Mr. C's hand, or the sickness that came with pregnancy; I ran to the bathroom quickly and managed to throw up for almost twenty minutes straight.

**MPOV**

I tried knocking on the door that separated Brown's office area from his bathroom, but Emmi couldn't hear me too well. _She must still be getting sick._ It kind of worried me, because when my Aunt Esme was pregnant a few years ago with her twins, she had really bad morning sickness, but never so bad she locked herself in the bathroom for more than five minutes. I was pondering over what might be happening, leaning against the bathroom door, arms crossed against my chest when the door opened and I tumbled inside, knocking my head lightly on the floor.

"Oh gosh Mitchie, I am so sorry," Emmi whimpered, and I could see she was about to cry. What was it about being pregnant that made even the most bitchy girls become shy and act like a five year old again? I stood and reached down, offering my hand to Emmi, who gladly took it as I hoisted her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as we walked back to the main cabin area, where everyone – this meaning Barron, Lola, Ella and Sander too – were waiting for us.

I was so happy that I had managed to break out of my depressive shell with the help of Emmi and Shane this summer – it felt like I had a family again; with Mom and Brown being the parents, and the whole gang were my siblings. It felt really nice to be loved again, and I couldn't help the massive smile that broke out over my face, threatening to light up the whole room.

"Why are you so happy Mitch? Not that it isn't nice to see you smiling… but it is kind of odd," Ella spoke softly, and I giggled in response as Emmi went off to cuddle up with Jason, and I made a beeline for Shane.

"Well, let's see. My bastard of a father has been arrested again, and is bound to be in jail for the rest of his life; my Mom is safe and falling in love; I may have a new step-father come Christmas, if he gets his ass in gear; I have a loving boyfriend; two great girls as best friends. All my friends are in fantastic relationships; I'm at a place I love, doing what I love; and I generally have a family. I see no reason not to smile," I gushed, and everyone smiled at my response, while Mom and Brown looked kind of sheepish.

"Honey, how did know?" Mom asked me, and I chuckled slightly.

"In the past two years, I've only ever seen you happy while you're here at Camp Rock. And I caught you and Brown enough times in the kitchen making out – I just have great stealth to be able to sneak out without you noticing me." Mom and Brown just stared back with blank looks on their faces, while the look on Shane's face definitely spoke "I'm trying to figure something out here" – it was really adorable.

"So if my uncle and your mom get married, would we be allowed to date still? Isn't that some kind of incest?"

"No Shane, it is not some kind of incest, because you are only my nephew my marriage. We are not actually blood related; and anyway, it's only incest if you are related to the person you are sleeping with," Brown informed Shane, and he looked beyond joyed. And then I saw steam coming out of my mothers ears.

"Have you slept with my daughter?" Mom screeched at Shane, and I instantly felt bad for him – an angry Connie Torres was not easy to calm down, even if she loved you to death.

"N-no Ma'am, I haven't. I wear this ring for a reason," Shane replied, motioning to his purity ring. It was true – that time at the docks, all we did was lose our clothes – not our underwear – and went swimming; no biggie. Mom smiled at us as Brown pulled her into a hug, kissing everywhere on her face, whispering how happy he was that she wasn't hurt. _I can't wait for him to become my step-daddy_.

**Okay, I promised I'd tell you the songs, so here are the major six I listened to:**

**Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

**We Made You by Eminem**

**Growing Up by Fall Out Boy**

**King of Wishful Thinking by New Found Glory**

**Can't Shake It by Kate Miller-Heidke**

**Don't Speak by No Doubt**

**If you don't have these songs, seriously go and get them; they are amazing!**


	17. Prommette

**MPOV**

If I could define the perfect moment in my life from the past two weeks since I let out that I was finally enjoying life once more, this would be it.

I was currently being held tight against Shane's body as we swayed to Connect 3's new single _When You Look Me in the Eyes_, as our friends danced around us in their couples. Everyone looked stunning – Caitlyn in her blue silk dress, Lola in her gold and yellow 70's style cocktail dress, Ella in the simple pink and red dress, Emmi in her gorgeous red ball gown, and I felt beautiful in my green dress… if you can call the top half of it a dress. All that made up the top half of the dress was cotton around my chest, which joined to the bell sleeves, and a strip of thick dark green ribbon running down the centre of my torso, connecting to the skirt.

I was quite surprised at Emmi's dress too. Her now slightly rounded stomach could be seen clearly, the centre line of her torso having diamond shapes cut out to show off her beautifully pale skin. She had told me when the stylists informed her of the style on the bodice that she could never wear the dress if it showed that she was pregnant. Something told me that girl was slightly ashamed of being with child.

The girls aside, our guys looked amazing. Each of them was wearing the same basic kind of tux; the only difference being the colour and style of the tie they were wearing.

_When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever_

"I love you Shane Grey," I whispered, as the sound of Nate's obvious declaration through song at his love for Caitlyn reverberated around the huge auditorium. He leant down and pressed a light kiss to my lips, before starting a trail of butterfly kisses along my jaw to my ear, where he nipped the lobe slightly.

"I love you too, Michaela Torres." I snuggled in closer to the man I loved, as out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brown leading Mom onto the dance floor.

**BPOV (Brown)**

Standing by the refreshments table with Connie, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to my nephew and all his friends. He truly looked happy with Mitchie in his arms.

"Thank you Brown," Connie said to me, not breaking her glance on the happy couples. I was aware of what she was referring to, and I slowly took her hand into mine.

"No love, thank you. I have never seen Shane so happy before… or any of the boys for that matter. This truly is the best year at Camp Rock, and I owe it all to you and your darling daughter," I replied, kissing her softly. We continued to idly chat for a few minutes, until I heard the song slowing down. _It was nice of the boys to premiere their new single here for the dance_. I took Connie's hand in mine again and led her to the dance floor, where we lost ourselves in each others arms as the music flowed through the room.

**EPOV**

I thought that I had been to some truly beautiful dances back in England when I was on the ballet circuit, but this was beyond amazing. Everyone looks so pretty dancing under the twinkling lights that surrounded the hall we were in, and I even managed to feel beautiful. Okay, I wasn't too sure about the dress Fabio had put me in; I mean, I was showing some of my pregnant stomach, not something I wanted to do on the night I finally decided to tell Jason that I loved him.

We continued slowly dancing to the song that was currently playing, as I glanced at the other couples of our groups holding each other close in various spots around the dance floor. As the sweet melody of the song wrapped up, I kissed Jason's neck lightly as I lifted my head from its perch on his defined chest.

"I love you Jason," I spoke quietly, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. He instantly deepened the kiss and our tongues met in my mouth. They lazily danced around as our bodies mimicked their movements on the dance floor. Soon we broke away for air, and Jason rested our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Emmilynna Hayes."

**CPOV**

I could see from where I was sitting at the table that both Mitchie and Emmi had professed their love for their boyfriends. _It's about time I do that to mine,_ I thought, knowing Lola had told Barron weeks ago, and Ella had told Sander last night at Midnight Jam.

"Nate, I have something I'd like to tell you," I started, not knowing how to tell a guy I've been dating for almost 11 months that I had fallen in love with him. I am not the kind of girl that falls in love.

"I have something to tell you as well," Nate replied, taking a seat next to me on the table, taking my hand in his and stroking it softly with his thumb.

"I love you!" We both blurted out at the same time, before dissolving into a fit of giggles. We were still laughing by the time the rest of the gang came back to the table – the looks they were giving us were priceless.

"What are you two idiots laughing at?" Shane asked as he took a seat and pulled Mitchie onto his lap.

"We both said we loved each other at the same time," I gasped out, laughing at the hilarity that Nate and I wanted to say the same thing, and that it happened in unison.

"Yay! Love is all around us!" Ella exclaimed, making everyone else collapse into a fit of giggles. _I wish we can stay like this forever, even once camp is over._ I internally sighed as I realised we only had a week left at Camp Rock, and that Final Jam was quickly approaching. At least Mitchie, Emmi and the guys were ready… unlike some in the Camp.

**Links to the girls' dresses and the guys' tuxes can be found on my profile. Hope the chapter was good, and I hope you're still interested. Only two chapters left, and then the sequel begins.**

**What is going to happen at Final Jam, and who will win? What is the prize this year? Stay tuned for more XD**


	18. Getting There is Half the Journey

**MPOV**

This week has been the most hectic one I've had in years. I remember last year's preparation to Final Jam wasn't half as stressful, but then again, I did have my whole song written, and I wasn't needed for help in co-authoring two other songs. Yes, not only was I working on my own performance with Caitlyn, but I was also helping Emmi write the lyrics to her song, and helped the guys with choosing a song for them – it wasn't that important, as they were not up for the grand prize, whatever it actually is; Brown has kept us in the dark about it.

Currently I was sitting in the auditorium where Final Jam would be held, waiting for Caitlyn to turn up so we could run through the song, getting it perfect with the acoustics of the room. Final Jam was tonight, and now was the only free time in the past week that the auditorium has been completely empty. Others had been using it to perfect their performances, and this morning Brown had commandeered the space to get it set up tonight for when parents visit, and watch the showcase of talent.

Before I had time to look up at who I had just heard enter the auditorium, I heard the distinct accent of Emmi's ring out through the room as she headed in my general direction.

"Will you leave me alone? I need time to think. You can talk to me all you want after Final Jam!" She yelled, at who I presumed was Jason. I know at the moment in time she and Jason were hitting a little of a rough patch, as her hormones had started to get shaken up a little. But I had never heard her be quite so harsh to him before now.

"Emmi, calm down girl. Jason doesn't deserve this treatment," I said as the English girl came and sat next to me on the edge of the stage. She scoffed and looked down at her hands, before looking me in the eye.

"It wasn't Jason I was yelling at. I know that he doesn't deserve the way I've been treating him, but it comes with the hormonal pregnancy. I was yelling at the media folk outside, waiting to get a glimpse of me and Jason, or the guys, or you and Shane," she responded, and I totally agreed with her. Paparazzi are nasty folk. I slipped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight to my side, showing that I was there if she ever needed the help.

"Thanks Mitch," she whispered. We sat in silence for a little while, until she decided to voice a question I know she has wanted to ask me since she entered the auditorium. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Cait. We're running through my song in here so I can get a feel for the acoustics."

"Really? Cait asked me to do that too!" We giggled at the obvious set up of Caitlyn, who wanted to deal with the both of us at once so she could have more time with Nate. Not that she said that's what she was doing, but every girl in love is the same.

*********

Caitlyn eventually came and both Emmi and I had a couple of run-throughs of our songs, tweaking the music and volume of vocals where needed. Soon we found ourselves back at our cabin, which Caitlyn had moved into two days after the promette, and tried to work out what we would wear on stage later.

We had to not only think of our outfit in terms of comfort and visual aids, but also what would work well with the songs we would be performing.

Seeing as mine was a sort of mellow, poppy tune, I decided upon a pair of black leggings, with my favourite brown boots, and an emerald tunic top – Shane's favourite colour was green, and he said he loved the colour on me.

Caitlyn, as she was only playing around with buttons on her laptop didn't need a distinct look, so she went with the classic Gellar ensemble – a fishnet shirt with a red t-shirt over the top, and a pair of blue denim mini-shorts over bright red tights, and a pair of vans adorning her feet. She could pull of wacky fashion ideas so well, and that was why I loved her so much.

As for Emmi, well, she was the hard one to dress. Not only was she now clearly sporting a slightly rounded tummy from the pregnancy, the theme of her song was that of a break-up song of sorts, which would have normally worked with a mini-skirt and a tank top. But the poor girl was hormonal and worried that everyone who hadn't been reading every gossip magazine from the past four weeks or so would work out she was pregnant.

**EPOV**

"But I can't wear that! I'll look fat in it!" I sobbed as Caitlyn tried to get me into a form fitting black tee. Just then, an idea hit Mitchie like an avalanche – I swear I saw the light-bulb appear above her head.

"I have this black printed tee, which is a little baggy, which will work perfectly on you. We could pair it up with a pair of low ride, boot leg jeans and some flats, and you'll be ready to rock!" She exclaimed, running to the chest of drawers on her side of the room and rummaging around for a few minutes. Caitlyn and I stared in shock at her as pieces of clothing went flying in all directions, and we could hear her muttering 'I know it's in here' under her breath. _That girl is going to lose her mind before she is sixty,_ I couldn't help but think, giggling internally.

After another minute or so, a black t-shirt landed in my hair, and a pair of royal blue denim jeans smacked my face as they flew from the spot Mitchie was… well, I hoped she had been, for she was buried under many articles of clothing. I pulled the items that had been thrown at me from my body, studying them clearly before deciding it would look good.

Without paying attention to what was actually printed on the shirt, I pulled the clothes on, twisting my hair behind my head like it would be later on, and thinking I actually looked somewhat presentable. As I continued to ponder my reflection in the mirror, I caught sight at what adorned the front of the shirt, and burst out into a fit of giggles.

" 'Real men don't sparkle'? Really Mitchie? I never pegged you for a Twilight fan," I giggled out.

"Yeah, well I only like the wolves, hence the shirt," she retorted, joining me in giggled. I quickly changed back into the drab clothes I was wearing previously, before Mitchie, Caitlyn and I headed off to the dining-hall for dinner. _Only two hours til F.J begins!_

**I hoped you like the chapter. I really want to know what you think – I got all of 2 reviews for the last chapter. Two! That's the lowest reviewed chapter of the story so far.**

**As you can tell, this is the second last chapter of LM, and I hope to start on the sequel soon, once I have worked on my two Twilight fics a bit.**

**Speaking of Twilight, I do actually own a shirt that says "Real men don't sparkle", alongside one with "Stupid Shiny Volvo Driver", "Team Jacob", "I kissed a vampire and I liked it", "When I was young, I wanted to be a princess. Now I want to be a vampire", and "I *heart* Jacob"**

**Please review! I hope to hit around 65 before the finale gets up!!**

**xox**


	19. Final Jam

**Well guys, it's only taken me eight months and fifteen days, but Living Memories has come to an end. It didn't turn out exactly as planned [review count anyone?], but I still feel people loved how it turned out.**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

As soon as Mitchie, Caitlyn and I sat down at our table with the gang in the dining-hall, Mr. C caught everyone's attention with a loud whistle, directing their gazes to the table of food.

"Alright campers! I suppose you'd like to know what this year's Final Jam prize is, right?" He asked, and a barrage of screams and cries hit him. I'll have to admit, I was creating some of the noise myself. "Well, last year we had the winner record with Connect Three. This year, they will be recording a song with the fantastic woman who is opening up on C3's next tour. Not only will they win a chance to record with such a wonderful musician, they also have the opportunity to go on tour with both her and my nephew's band."

Whispers were heard through the whole room at the sound of a tour with Connect 3. Not that Caitlyn, Mitchie or I had to worry about winning – the guys had already asked us to join them on the tour, and we had accepted. However, I really wanted to know who one would be recording with.

"The lucky star that the lucky camper will be recording with is none other than Miss Alison Taylor." I couldn't believe my ears. The sweet little blond from Wyomissing that I met three years ago on my final American Ballet tour was going to be opening up for Connect 3. _I wonder why she kept it a secret… maybe she didn't realise that when I said Jason, I meant C3's Jason… oh god, she's dated a Jason._ I started to hyperventilate from worry that I'd lose my boyfriend to the girl who I consider to be my best friend from my… previous life, but apparently Mitchie and Jason thought it was from nerves, as they were telling me "calm down" and "there is nothing to worry about". I nodded my thanks to them as I left the room, Mitchie and Caitlyn hot on my heels as I went to the fresh air to clear my mind before the show. _Definitely no food tonight, only gonna throw it all back up,_ I thought to myself as nervous butterflies broke out in my stomach. Only Emmi Hayes could go through so many emotions in the space of ten minutes. _Only a pregnant Emmi Hayes you mean. Remember you've been here before._

After convincing Mitchie and Caitlyn that I was alright and willing to continue the night's plans, we left for the cabins, changing before heading to the Auditorium. As we made our way to the audience seating, waiting for a quick introduction to the judges from Mr. C while the parents and other guests arrived, we bumped into the guys again. Shane, Nate and Jason seemed to calm our qualms about the upcoming performances by their mere presence at our sides, let alone the loving words they whispered into our ears and the light kisses they peppered over our skins.

**MPOV**

As Brown stepped onto the stage, everyone let out a brief round of applause for the man that made Camp Rock possible.

"Okay Campers, it's time for me to introduce you to the three judges for tonight. Our first judge is Connect 3's manager, Dylan Garfield. She's been with the guys since their beginning here at Camp Rock five years ago, when she was the assistant vocal coach. Our second guest is a Camp Rock alumni. She won Final Jam last year, and since returning from vacation with her parents, decided to help on the judging panel." Caitlyn and I looked at each other, the same name running through our heads. "Peggy DuPree!"

We applauded as she came on stage next to Dylan, who had appeared out of nowhere. She sent a small wave to Caitlyn and me, before giving Brown a loose hug. "And the final judge this year is someone special to Final Jam, seeing as she is part of the prize – Miss Alison Taylor!" Cheers were echoing through the room, and Brown gave us a couple of words of comfort before sending us all backstage while the audience filed in. We all huddled by the running sheet taped to the wall on the side of the stage, to remind ourselves of the running order which most of us had forgotten from nerves.

_**Final Jam Order:**_

_Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella – Song_

_Andy and Co. – Percussion ensemble_

_Mitchie – Song_

_Emmi – Song_

_Connect 3 – Song_

Winner Announcement

_**Final Jam Jam Session**_

It looked pretty straight-forward, with not many competing this year compared to last time. I think they all wanted to concentrate on the Jam Session… plus most of them were new to the camp. Other than Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, Lola, Ella, Connect 3, Andy and a couple of guys in his ensemble, the body of the camp were Newbies.

While waiting patiently for my turn, I watched the first two groups perform from the stage wings, applauding loudly for Andy's group, and even louder for Lola's. It was then I realised I was next, and I think I was more nervous than last year. _I don't know why. I mean last year all you did was jump in at the end with no introduction… this year Brown's saying the magic words._

"And next up singing one of her amazing original compositions is Miss Mitchie Torres!!!" _Way to make me sound better than I am Brown… so gonna get you later… maybe get Shane, Nate and Jase to throw you into the lake…_

I stepped out onto the stage, my back to the audience as Caitlyn started my music from stage left.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

I hastily ran offstage as the applause filled my ears, giving Emmi a hug as she walked out, one hand protectively against her stomach, the other holding the microphone in a death grip, so strong the skin of her knuckles were pulled so tight against her bones, that her whole hand turned an almost unnatural shade of cream.

**EPOV**

_I can do this, I can do this,_ I kept chanting to myself as Mr. C announced me to the growing audience. I didn't even hear his actual words as he lead me on – I knew that he left though when he squeezed my shoulder in comfort. Caitlyn started my backing track up, and I tuned out the audience, as I did many-a-time with the ballet shows. Yes, I have been a performer all my life, and still get stage fright.

_He's been waiting around for the weekend_

_Figuring which club to sneak in_

_Fancy drinks and fifty-dollar cover charge_

_Lately it's been a big hassle_

_Heineken and New Castle_

_To make sure he's fitting in and living large_

_Disregard the lies that he will tell _

_and what he's probably like 'cause_

_It's not hard his charm is gonna_

_Get him through the night_

_If he wanna rock he rocks_

_If he wanna roll he rolls_

_He can roll with the punches_

_Long as he feels like he's in control_

_If he wanna stay he stays_

_If he wanna go he goes_

_He doesn't care how he gets there_

_Long as he gets somewhere he knows oh no _

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na_

_See her heavy make up and cut t-shirt_

_Every girl out wants to be her_

_But they look the same already why adjust_

_Reading the magazine secrets_

_Forget the topical regrets_

_'Cause If she comes home all alone the nights a bust_

_It's a must the swivel in her hips_

_And the look she gives_

_It's all her trust if only in the morning_

_She knew where she lived_

_'Cause If she wanna rock she rocks_

_If she wanna roll she rolls_

_She can roll with the punches_

_Long as she feels like she's in control_

_If she wanna stay she stays_

_If she wanna go she goes_

_She doesn't care how she gets there_

_Long as she gets somewhere she knows oh no_

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na_

_And in a wink they're on the brink_

_From drink to drink and at the bar_

_With cash to blow_

_From shot to shot it's getting hot_

_Advance the plot to see how far_

_It's gonna go_

_All depends so ditch the friends_

_And grab a cab_

_Another chance for cheap romance_

_Doesn't count cause the room is spinning_

_Nothing to lose tonight they both are winning_

_And they fall in love as they fall in bed_

_They sing_

_If they wanna rock they rock_

_If they wanna roll they roll_

_They can roll with the punches_

_Long as they feel like they're in control_

_If they wanna stay they stay_

_If they wanna go they go_

_They don't care how they get there_

_Long as they get somewhere they know oh no_

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na..._

_  
_I ran off stage after a quick bow, planting a huge kiss on Jason's lips as he and the guys made their way out for their song. I was really looking forward to this one, because it was different than their usual songs. I was intrigued to say the least.

"Hey guys, just wanna let you know that we are not up for the prize at Final Jam, we just wanted to perform for one last time," Shane spoke softly into the microphone as Jason and Nate picked up their guitars and approached their microphones.

_When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
When I lay me down to die  
Goin up to the spirit in the sky_

Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best

Prepare yourself you know it's must  
Gotta have a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when you die  
It's gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky

Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best

_Never been a sinner, never sinned  
I got a friend in jesus  
So you know that when i die  
He's gonna set me up with the spirit in the sky_

Gonna set me up with the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best

_Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best_

Goin' on up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best

_Go to the place that's the best_

_Go to the place that's the best_

_Go to the place that's the best_

**MPOV**

We all waited patiently backstage as the judges decided upon the best performance, whispering over who we thought would get it. Nearly everyone thought Emmi deserved to win, while Andy and his group were determined to tell me that I was going to win this year. Either way, I didn't mind – I'd be happier if Emmi won to be honest.

"Okay, so the winner of this year's Final Jam, who will receive this wonderful trophy and the chance to record a duet with Alison, AND go on tour with Connect 3… although she is already going…" We knew by that much that it would be either myself or Emmi, but I was still holding out for her. "Is Emmilynna Hayes!"

I don't know if she was blushing at the applause, the fact she won, or the use of her full name, but her face was beet red as she walked on stage, dragging Jason behind her for moral support, as she accepted the trophy and gave Alison a big hug. _Wonder what that's all about…_

**Narrator's POV**

Before the campers knew it, the Final Jam Jam Session was underway, with each and every person there giving it all, even Connie, Brown, Dee, Peggy and Alison. One single thought was running through the heads of six of the people on stage that night – _I hope this never ends._

But they seemed to forget that in less than three weeks, they'd be on tour together… Who knew what would await them? They certainly did not, and didn't take any moment for granted as all three couples came together in passionate embraces with their significant others.

**The songs:**

**Someone's Watching Over Me – Hilary Duff**

**Rock 'N' Roll – Eric Hutchinson**

**Spirit in the Sky – Gareth Gates' version**

**So, we have found out who the winner is, and that the girls are going on tour with Connect 3, and that they have a second opener aside from the new and improved Pyros.**

**  
While writing this, I imagined Alison to be played by Taylor Swift. After all, I did use her first and middle names for my character. Why I used her will become apparent in the sequel, once I write it.**

**For now, I will be concentrating on my other stories, while writing the currently untitled sequel on the sides. Once I have time and/or a suitable amount of chapters written, I shall post them, with a note in LM.**

**Put this on alerts if you want to read the sequel. I can tell you already that it is gonna be one helluva ride for the gang on tour XD**

**~Nevaehell**


	20. Quick Note

**Okay, just a couple of things I want to tell you.**

**I DO plan on writing the sequel to Living Memories, but at the moment, I am concentrating on my Twilight stories - I am only posting one at the moment, but I am writing another two on the side. I hope to get writing the sequel for this by the end of my Senior Year exams, which end around November 7 - yes, Australian school years are weird XD**

**I also have a playlist for this story over on another website - I'll place the link under my Living Memories links in my profile. If you head over there, you will also learn why I decided to use the songs I did, and why some of them were inspirational to some chapters.**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this story, and I am sorry about the wait for the sequel, I do know that you want to read it and see what trouble my characters will get up to.**

**Ciao peepz  
~Nevaehell**


End file.
